Instincts of the Jungle
by Corration
Summary: A re-concept for those who have read "Jungle Instincts". It happens during Jewel's healing. Blu is worried what the future holds, and during a flight, he meets someone that could help him out. When Blu keeps it a secret, how would Jewel react to the situation. Furthermore, could this someone destroy Blu and Jewel's relationship, or could someone else intervene?
1. Fear

A blue bird flew down to the fake narrow creek to get some water. He bobbed his head down and took a drink of the refreshing water. He lifted his head up and smiled. He then flew to the camera he usually flew to in this large bird cage.

This cage, or breeding cage, was part of the bird sanctuary that an ornithologist by the name of Dr. Tulio Monteiro owned. It was located in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, an Americanized city. He only arrived about a week and a half ago. The main reason he came was that he was forced. His species depended on him and this female bird that terrorized humans.

He thought she was a monster, but she was quite the opposite. Well, ignoring the fact that she pounced at him with anger when he moved in for a kiss after a couple of minutes of barely meeting her. But she turned out to be okay. More than okay. Within the two days, they went from enemies to something more. It was a crazy journey they had together, but without that journey, they would've never admitted how much they couldn't imagine life without the other.

He even received a kiss for her, the other blue bird named Jewel. As for his name, it was Blu. Well, Tyler Blu Gunderson. He didn't like being called Tyler. Usually, he was called Tyler only when he was in trouble or disobeying. His owner, Linda Gunderson, had named him so. For her, he was her pet. Originally, he was a baby Spix's Macaw living in the jungle, but he was captured by poachers and taken to the United States. There, he was educated and became a very smart bird. However, he lost touch of the real world and didn't know how to survive without the aid of Linda filling his bird bowl with food.

But he came back to reality after making some new friends in Rio and being in his true home. Everything would seem right, but now, something posed as a bigger problem. He had conquered his fear of heights; he had conquered his fear of being in the outside world; he had conquered his fear of flying. All of those fears, Jewel had been a witness to. They were chained together anyways. It was kind of hard to miss anyone when you were chained to that person or, in this case, bird. He conquered those fears in two days, something he couldn't do in Moose Lake, his home in the United States, for fifteen years.

However, he faced a new challenge; a new journey. A new fear. As him and Jewel were freeing the caged birds in the flying plane, Nigel the white cockatoo, attacked Blu. Jewel tried her best to save her, but he threw the female Spix's Macaw back against the wall of the plane. A cage came down and landed on her left wing, breaking. Blu managed to escape Nigel's grasp with luck and jumped out of the falling plane to save Jewel, forgetting the fact he couldn't fly. Through Jewel's kiss, he found the confident to fly and saved her. It was quite amazing. It was true that in times of needs call for drastic measures.

Blu flew over to one of the walls in the fake habitant. He set the small pencil he was carrying in his feet and walked over to a decent sized leaf. He tore it off from the stem and carried it to the pencil. He set it down and picked up the pencil. He wrote a few words down and dropped the pencil. He picked up the leaf with his beak and looked up. The camera was above him. He flew up, something he got used to rather quickly, and landed on top of the surveillance camera. He put the leaf with the written words in front of the lens and hoped Tulio or his aides saw this.

"Blu? Blu!"

Blu was startled by this sweet voice. He lost his balance and fell to the floor face-first. Luckily, some leaves served as friction-falling agents and protected him from breaking his beak. He smacked the lightly dirt floor with his face. He landed next to the female Spix's Macaw, Jewel.

"O," he grunted. "My beak."

"Have you already forgotten how to fly?" teased Jewel.

He slowly pushed himself off the ground and faced the lightly blue feathered Jewel. His feathers were a radiant dark blue color. He rubbed his head.

"I guess I was just too caught off guard."

The leaf he was pressing on the camera lens sailed down gently on his head. Jewel giggled at Blu; he could sometimes a goofball, but in a good way. She grabbed the leaf off his head and noticed it had words. Jewel had been taught to read somewhat by Blu as they stayed in the bird sanctuary, but this note appeared to hard for her to read. Mostly due to the fact it was smudged when pushed against the camera lens. She looked at the leaf and frowned a bit.

"I can't read this."

Blu was relieved, but he felt so bad when Jewel just looked at him with her sky blue, watery eyes.

"What's wrong, Jewel?"

"Blu, I feel that you're keeping something from me."

"Trust me, Jewel. I am not."

"But then why so secretive? I mean you wrote something and didn't show me."

Blu slightly frowned into a serious and caring tone. He had taught Jewel to read a little English to pass the time in hopes it would help he forget why they were there in the first place; it made her forget about her broken wing for a time. He walked beside her and wrapped his right wing around her. Facing the leaf, he pointed to the words written on it.

"I'm sorry, Jewel. I should've told you. I just wrote what we needed for tomorrow morning. I put mangos and nuts."

Jewel looked at the words again and saw something else listed.

"What is that word?"

She pointed to the word. Blu flinched a little.

"Why…um… That's hooks."

Jewel read the phrase of words she saw.

"Hooks…about the…bun…gle? That doesn't seem right. Why would you need hooks anyways?"

She faced Blu and studied his face. She had been living for a little over a week with him and figured when he lied and when he told the truth. She knew how to combat this. She formed puppy eyes and looked at him.

"Blu," she breathed sweetly. "Did I read it right?"

She placed a wingtip of her right wingtip on Blu and circled it around his chest. Blu gulped. He quickly caught on. When Jewel did her puppy eyes, it basically meant she knew Blu was stretching the truth. No matter how many times he knew of this, he could never win, but today would be different. He would win. Then came Jewel's grin, which was the icing on the cake. He buttered up, lost in her sweet trance.

"Well, no. It says 'books about the jungle'."

Jewel dropped her wing from Blu's chest and narrowed her eyes. Blu gulped after he realized what he said. Blu dropped the leaf he held with his left wing and moved his right wing away from Jewel.

"Oh, cheese and sprinkles."

"Ha-ah. I knew it."

As she saw Blu's nervous expression, she relaxed from her angry tone to her somewhat worried tone.

"Blu, why do you need books about the jungle? I thought you conquered that fear."

Blu tapped his wingtips nervously together.

"Um… Not quite."

"But Blu, why read books about the jungle?"

"Well...um..."

"Blu tell me. I mean, it's just the jungle. It's not a big deal."

"But it is."

"But Blu, it's-"

"Because I'm scared," he interrupted in a louder voice than her voice.

Jewel's eyes widened. Blu relaxed his face a little and sighed. He looked down at the ground, saddened.

"Because I'm scared," he said in a more settled voice.

He turned around from Jewel, still looking sadly at the ground. Jewel's face softened. She reached out to Blu with her right wing and placed it on his left shoulder. Blu glanced back at her with his amber eyes.

"Blu. C'mon. There's nothing to be scared of. It's just the jungle."

"That's easy for you to say. You've been living there for all your life. It's your home, Jewel. Me? I'm new to Rio. Heck, I'm still trying to figure out why they don't have true traffic cops. How can I, a household pet, survive in the jungle?"

Blu looked away from Jewel to focus on his thoughts. Jewel understood where he was coming from. An American-raised bird that had just come to a city located on the other end of the pole for forced mating was pushing it. Now, asking the same bird to leave the luxurious city life and live in the jungle was just asking for too much. Jewel looked down at her left wing. They only had a few days before she would heal. After that, they would be released into the jungle, where they were to live happily ever after.

"Blu…would you do it for me?"

Blu turned around and looked at her with eyes of curiosity. He slightly smiled.

"Like when I jumped out of the plane for you."

Jewel smiled.

"There you go. And don't worry, Blu. We can get through this."

Jewel reached for his wing and grabbed it.

"Together?"

"Together... Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you just flew around Rio tomorrow to get the feel for it?"

"Feel for what?"

"Silly. To just be more relaxed about your surroundings."

Blu thought about it.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Oh, c'mon Blu."

She displayed her puppy eyes at Blu. He sighed.

"You know, those won't work always."

"I know, but it's working right now."

Blu smirked slightly. He still couldn't win.

"Alright. I'll do it. I'll tell Linda about it tomorrow."

Jewel beamed and leapt at Blu for a hug.

"Thank you, Blu. And don't worry. I know you can overcome this."

Blu smiled.

"Thank you, Jewel. Uh, we should probably go to sleep. It's getting late."

Jewel nodded. The two walked back to their artificial tree den to catch some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a challenging day for Blu, but Jewel was right. He had nothing to worry about.


	2. A Chance

After breakfast, Tulio had taken Jewel back to the lab to check her wing. This, of course, left Blu bird-less. However, he wasn't alone. He was with Linda in the kitchen. He watched as Linda was in front of the stove, frying some ground beef for homemade burgers. Linda smiled at Blu as he flipped one of the burgers.

"Burgers seem ready. Hopefully Tulio is done."

Blu walked along the kitchen marbled counter. He walked to where the counter was where Fernado, Tulio, and Linda would eat over on stools and saw a pencil cup. Tulio had put a pencil cup and some sticky notes there just in case someone called. Blu pulled a pencil out of the cup and wrote on one of the yellow sticky notes. He wrote something down and peeled it of the pad of sticky notes. He wrote another note down on a different sticky note and peeled it off. He carried the two notes back to Linda. Linda noticed the two small yellow papers on Blu's beak. She read the first one, which was a question.

"Can I fly around Rio?"

Before she answered, she read the second one, which was the reasoning.

"Because I'll be in the jungle real soon and want to get the feel of the place."

Blu brushed off the yellow papers from his beak and looked up at Linda, waiting for a response. Linda lowered the flame on the stove.

"Well, you have a point Blu. You just have to promise to be careful."

Blu nodded and squawked happily. Linda extended her right arm out slightly to signal Blu to get on. They left the kitchen and walked down the hallway. They cut through the bird nursing room, which connected to the outside world. Blu looked at the injured birds, either sleeping, eating, drinking, or just being birds. A whistle was soon heard ahead of them.

"Hey, blue birdie."

He recognized that voice. He remembered one of the first days back in the blue aviary nursing room. Jewel and Blu were in the room with Tulio. Then came a voice that whistled to Jewel. The Blu birds saw a Chaco Chachalaca sitting in a cage. He leaned against the wall of the cage like if he were a Greaser. He then lightly pushed his foot from the cage and started calling Jewel over. Using words like baby and hot stuff annoyed Jewel to death. Blu finally turned around and yelled at the bird for being so rude. The bird just laughed and warned Blu to not to mess with him. He returned trying to call Jewel. Annoyed, Jewel turned around and glared at the bird, telling him to shut up. Yep, that was the first time they met the Jewel-fanatic, from Blu's perspective, Xavier.

Blu spotted Xavier in his cage as he still rode on Linda's shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"For a fly," reluctantly replied Blu.

"Oh, a fly. Are you finally man enough to fly around Rio?"

"Shut it Xavier."

Linda passed Xavier's cage.

"And don't worry about Jewel. She's safe in my hands."

Blu hadn't been facing the bird when he said that. He just ignored him on that comment. He knew that Xavier was just trying to break him down. He wasn't going to buy it. Linda finally reached the door and opened it. She looked at Blu.

"Watch it, Mister. If you don't come back, I would never hear the end of Jewel's squawks."

Blu flapped his wings and flew up into the sky. Linda closed the door and returned to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Jewel was back in the jungle-like aviary. She groaned.<p>

"Another week of being grounded."

She looked down at her left wing and sighed. Tulio has tied a new bandage wrap around it. At first, she thought he was taking it off and letting it breathe. He did, for only fifteen minutes. He wrapped the bandage around and told her that she would be ready in about a week. Oh well. At least she had Blu.

"Blu, I'm back," she called.

She waited for a few moments for a response. When nothing came, she started walking.

"Probably he's sleeping."

Jewel walked across the artificial ground. After a few minutes, she reached a tree which had a ladder that extended to a branch. The colored ladder rested against the fake tree, stapled to the bark. Jewel called for Blu again.

"Blu!"

She was waiting for Blu's head to peek out of the manmade tree den, but no such thing happened.

"Wow. He must be really sleeping."

She started to climb up the tree. She really hoped Blu was okay. If it turned out he was awake, she would make sure he went to sleep. After a tiresome climb, she entered the den, only to find it deserted. A leaf was in the center of the den. Jewel walked to it and picked it up. It was Blu's handwriting, alright. Well, who else did she know of who wrote in English on leaves? She read it as best as she could.

"Went out for fly. Be back s-oon."

Jewel then remembered about the conversation they had last night. She dropped the leaf and sat down.

"I guess I'll wait."

* * *

><p>Blu was now soaking the rays of the sun from the top of the Christ the Redeemer Statue. He just stood on his feet, marveling at what he saw below and above. It was close to April now. Below, he saw the busy streets of Rio and the moving tourists. Above were the quiet clouds and the soaring birds. He inhaled deeply.<p>

"So relaxing?"

"I know."

Blu flinched when he heard the voice. He looked to his right and saw a female bird standing a quarter of a foot from him. She was a Hyacinth Macaw, a type of species related to the Spix's Macaw species. Her feathers were a lighter blue than a male Hyacinth Macaw's deep sea blue feathers, but they were still pretty dark. A small circle of yellow feathers surrounded each of her hazel eyes. She had a tad bit of yellow feathers near her bottom beak. She stood about the same height as Blu. She giggled.

"Oh. I didn't mean to startle you."

Blu relaxed.

"I-I was not startled."

The Hyacinth Macaw just stared at him. Blu broke.

"Okay. Not _that _startled."

The Hyacinth Macaw smiled.

"You're funny… You know, I haven't seen your species around lately."

"Well, it's because I'm the last male."

The Hyacinth Macaw's eyes widened.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, it's not all bad. There are two of us, me and Jewel. She's a female."

"Oh, I see. Um, where is she?"

"At the bird sanctuary."

The Hyacinth Macaw tapped her bottom beak with her right wingtip, pondering.

"The bird sanctuary, the bird sanctuary… Oh, I remember. It's that place where they have the sick birds. I sometimes fly over it. So, why is she there?"

"She broke her wing."

"Oh, dear. A broken wing. I would hate all the walking."

"Trust me. She does."

"But hopefully, she'll recover. Then you two will be free in the jungle. Ah, the jungle. Such a magical place."

There was a pause for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah," Blu said, thinking about it.

The Hyacinth Macaw raised an eye in curiosity.

"You do like the jungle, don't you?"

Blu sighed.

"Well, I've never lived there."

"Never lived in the jungle?"

"To make a long story short, I'm from the United States. I was captured by poachers and brought over there when I was a chick that didn't know how to fly. By some miracle, I got in the care of this girl named Linda. She and I grew together and ran a bookstore over there. One day, the person in charge of the bird sanctuary comes looking for me and tells me that I need to breed with this bird to save the species. We come here, and that's when I met Jewel. Our first…encounter didn't go quite as I expected it through, but now, we live together."

"A little bit more than what I was expecting, but okay. So, that's explains your lingual. Is Jewel from the United States too?"

"No. She's from here."

"I see. So, excuse me for being rude, but have you two started to save the species."

Blu quickly shook his head, slightly blushing.

"No."

"Oh, okay. So, how's the relationship going? Well?"

Blu took a few seconds to think.

"It depends. What kind of relationship are we talking about here?"

"W-what? You two haven't…"

"Well, we did kiss…but I'm not that sure. Besides, she's the complete opposite of me. She wants to live in the jungle; I would rather live in a bird cage. It would probably never work out."

For that response alone, the Hyacinth Macaw knew that Blu had deep feelings for Jewel.

"How come? Have you tried to make a move?"

"Well, kind of… But even if she said yes, it would never work."

"Why not?"

Blu slightly looked down.

"Well, we're supposed to live in jungle after her wing gets better, but…me."

"What about you?"

"Well, because it's me."

The Hyacinth Macaw stared blankly at Blu. He noticed this and explained.

"In the jungle, only the strongest survive. Me, being a city bird, can't really survive out there. I'll be lucky if I make it by the end of the week."

The Hyacinth Macaw faintly smiled.

"Is that all? Look, all you need to do is to let your instincts guide you. That's how you make it through each day in the jungle."

"But I think I don't have any. I've been living with humans for the last fifteen years that I never learned them. I'm still trying to get use to flying. I never flew before until nine days ago."

The blue macaw just saw the saddened Blu, stricken down by hope of ever surviving here. She thought what she could do and slightly smiled.

"I know. I can teach you."

Blu perked up a bit and faced the macaw.

"You can?"

"Sure. I'll help you out, and then you won't be scared living in the jungle…well, not that scared."

Blu smiled.

"Thank you."

"Well, why don't we start tomorrow and meet here? I need to grab some lunch."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Oh."

The Hyacinth Macaw extended her right wing out towards Blu.

"My name is Flor."

Blu shook her wing with his own.

"Blu."

They dropped their solid wing-shake.

"Well, I'll see you around here at nine thirty then."

"Nine thirty," repeated Blu. "See you then."

Flor turned around and took to the skies. Blu watched her as she flew away with such divine. He smiled. There was still a chance that he could live in the jungle with Jewel afterall.


	3. Neutrality of the Truth and the Lie

Later that afternoon, Blu had returned to the bird sanctuary. In front of the door was a chime bell. It mostly worked. From the kitchen, it could be heard, but he never heard it when he was in the aviary. He pecked it with his beak as he still remained airborne and waited. About fifteen minutes late, one of Tulio's interns opened the bird. She was a brunette from one of the universities in Brazil. Her skin was slightly tan, and her eyes were brown. She stood about five feet, and a smile grew across her cheeks.

"Well, hi Blu. Did Tulio or Linda let you out?"

Blu squawked.

"I hope your flight went well. Come inside, and I'll take you to Jewel."

Blu flew down and landed on the intern's right shoulder. Her wavy hair slightly brushed against Blu's feathers as she turned around and started walking across the bird nursing room. As they walked, Blu noticed that Xavier had his eyes closed and was resting in his cage. It looked like he was sedated by Tulio. He was probably not faking his condition after all. That or he was being really rowdy again and Tulio finally snapped. Blu snickered at his second thought on why Xavier slept.

The intern reached the door of the aviary and opened the door. Blu opened his wings and flew into the fake jungle. The intern smiled and closed the door in front of her. Blu soared through the trees and landed on the branch that was in front of the den. He smiled and walked inside.

Jewel sat in the middle of the den, on a jumbo leaf. She smiled at him. He walked up to her and sat next to her on the leaf. They faced each other.

"Good afternoon, Jewel."

"Hello, Blu… So how was your flight?"

"it was pretty awesome."

Jewel faked a smile. Oh, how she missed flying, but she was happy that Blu was enjoying it. Blu smiled back, but he quickly dropped the smile. He remembered how Jewel missed flying. Telling her how much fun he had was probably not such a grand idea. Blu thought about it, and an idea came to mind. It was probably not a good idea, but it would make Jewel happy. He got to his feet and extended his right wing down to Jewel so she could grab it.

"Come with me."

Jewel looked at Blu and grabbed his wing. She rose to her feet with some aid from Blu, and they walked wing-in-wing outside of the den. They walked along the branch and were about to reach where it branched off into smaller branches and leaf stems when Blu stopped. He dropped Jewel's wing and faced her.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Blu smiled. He flapped his wings and hovered above Jewel. He grabbed her with his feet wrapped securely around her and took off with her into the air. A smile soon crept on Jewel's face as Blu soared through the bird aviary. Though it was a closed flight, Jewel still felt the joy of being free. The rushing air brushed against her feathers. Soaring through the air made her feel alive again. Oh, how much she dreaded being grounded. She looked up Blu.

"Thank you, Blu."

Blu smiled. He soon saw the branch they flew off from and set Jewel carefully down on it. He landed next to her. She wanted the flight to last longer, but she knew why Blu shortened the flight: he was just worried about her wing. She looked down at her left wing and then looked up at Blu.

"Tulio said about a week, I would be better. I have a feeling though that it will be closer to over a day or two after a week."

"Why do you say that? Tulio is a bird doctor. A little crazy, but he's still a doctor."

"Yeah…but I just know."

"How?"

"Well, my instincts tell me so."

"Oh," came Blu's settled voice.

There was a small pause. Blu then spoke.

"Then instincts tell you about things?"

"That's right."

"But how is that possible? Where's the math and logic behind it?"

Jewel shook her head.

"Blu, not everything can be answered with math and logic. It…just happens."

"But it helps me understand it better."

"I know, Blu, but trust me. it will come to you. Once we're in the jungle, I can show you."

"Ummmmmm…"

Blu scratched the back of his head. Jewel's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Why so unsure? Do you doubt me?"

"Well, no."

"Then why do you sound like you don't want my help."

Blu didn't want to tell that he met a female bird today that offered to teach him some instincts. That would offend Jewel in multiple levels. He didn't want to make something up, like Rafael was helping. He was neither going to tell the truth nor lie about it. He figured it would be neutral, even though it was still considered a little white lie. He sighed.

"You're totally right, Jewel. I'm sorry."

Jewel smiled and wrapped her right wing around Blu's back.

"Don't worry Blu. This will not affect your masculinity. I will still see the same clumsy, funny, and handsome bird I first saw when we met."

Blu smiled.

"Thanks… Wait? Clumsy?"

Jewel half-closed her eyes. There was a moment of silence before Blu slowly smiled.

"Well, maybe a little."

Jewel beamed.

"Um, Jewel? I'm flying around tomorrow."

"But wasn't today enough?"

"It was…but in about over a week, we will be free. I want to familiarize myself with the surroundings even more, especially with the jungle."

"You're flying over the jungle tomorrow?"

"I figured I should survey my new home."

Jewel thought about it.

"Makes sense. Alright. Just promise me you will be careful."

"I will."

"Wingtip swear?"

"Wingtip swear."

"Swear on the heart?"

"Swear on the heart?"

"Swear-"

"Jewel, I think I swore enough. I will be fine. I am leaving around nine tomorrow, and I'll be back by one."

"It'll take you four hours to fly around Rio?"

"Well, I mean at the latest. I might be here earlier."

Jewel slightly grinned.

"Alright."

Blu smiled.

"And when I come back, I can ask Linda to see if she can make some hot chocolate for us."

Blu smacked his break together.

"Mm, delicious chocolate."

Jewel nodded.

"Okay, and Blu, is there anything that is more delicious than hot chocolate?"

"Well…"

Jewel shook her head.

"Let me change your mind."

Jewel leaned forward and planted a kiss on Blu's mouth Blu savored the kiss, lost in a trace. So much power and lust came from that single kiss. He remembered that it took one kiss to make him fly, and this kiss reminded him how strong the bond between him and Jewel was. They parted from the kiss five seconds later. Jewel watched with anticipation as Blu smacked his beak together. Blu smirked.

"That was way more delicious than chocolate."

Jewel smiled.

"C'mon, let's see if they are bringing us food. It's almost time for dinner."

Blu and Jewel climbed down the tree and started walking towards the door of the aviary to see if food was already here.


	4. Was That

A lone female Hyacinth Macaw paced back and forth on the extended right arm of the Christ the Redeemer statue. The sun was now high in the morning sky. The wind lightly brushed the ocean blue feathers of this macaw. She saw the sky in front of her through her hazel eyes. She huffed.

"Oh, where is he? We agreed at nine-thirty. It's already…um…"

She looked down at her wing as she lifted it towards her face. She soon realized something and half-closed her eyes, dropping her wing.

"That's right. I don't have a watch."

She widened her eyes and stretched her wings.

"Maybe his lady friend said no, or that crazy bird doctor is checking him."

She shivered a bit.

"Humans with their tools of examining. Ughh. It's so sickly. Every time someone tells me about that place, it's so disgusting. A tube shouldn't go up there."

She looked around and saw no sign of Blu. She did see some birds, but she identified them as pigeons, Scarlet Macaws, and parrots. She crossed her wings.

"To keep a girl waiting is so absurd."

"Hey Flor."

She flinched at the male voice and turned around. Blu smiled at her.

"Sorry I'm late. I got let out kind of late. Oh, and I'm sorry for startling you."

"But how did you get here? I didn't see you."

"You were looking only at towards the west. The sanctuary is towards the east."

Flor narrowed her eyes, blushing out of embarrassment.

"… Just tell me where we should start at."

Blu began to think. He lifted his head up slightly as he was deep in thought. He smiled when he figured out what he wanted to do first. He looked down at Flor.

"Well, food is pretty important. Usually, I'm just given food, assuming it's good, but how can I tell a good one from a bad one?"

Flor put her right wingtip under her beak, tapping it. She then put her wing down as she thought of an idea.

"I guess the food market would be a good place to start. The venders sell both good and rotten fruits."

Blu was appalled by this.

"And they get away with this? Don't you guys have an FDA?"

"The what?"

"The Food and Drug Administration."

"No, but I think we have a Wal-mart."

Blu sighed. He slightly shook his head.

"Never mind. So, which food market are we going to?"

"The one near the streets that touch the beach. Have you been there before?"

"Well, I've been in one. I was lead into a club that was in the food market."

"That's the one. Well, there used to be a club, but the last time I heard about it, it was attacked by marmosets. It seemed they were looking for two blue birds."

Blu gulped, remembering the events of the marmosets' attack. He smiled nervously.

"Yeah. That is strange, but let's just get going. I need to get back by one."

"Alright."

The two birds flapped their wings and took to the skies.

* * *

><p>Jewel looked at her surroundings. The streets of Rio were booming on this Saturday. The sun was beaming down, and no clouds were present to potentially ruin the day. She saw some Scarlet Macaws in the distance, flying above her. It would had been freer, but she was instantly reminded that she was behind bars, being carried by Linda. She sighed.<p>

Well, she understood why she was in a cage. Not only did it make Linda's life easier to watch her, but it protected her wing from the outside world. Still, it felt embarrassing to be outside in public in a cage. As birds around her were flying freely, she was caged up like an animal.

They neared the bookstore, which bordered a beach. It cost a hearty amount to buy this building, but business was always booming. Most of the clients were here for peace and quiet…and Linda's famous hot chocolate and coffee. Even the local Starbucks couldn't compete.

Linda set the cage down as she stood in front of the door of the bookstore. As she fidgeted her purse to find her keys, Jewel looked at the beach before her. She smiled as the ocean breeze kissed her feathers. She looked up in bliss, but her face turned tightened a bit. She saw two blue birds in the distant, coming in for a landing. They vanished behind some buildings. Jewel knew that the street they presumably landed in was the food market, the one where she met Nico and Pedro.

She would've just shrugged it off, but something about the two blue birds annoyed her. It seemed that it was one female and one male. She couldn't tell what kind of blue birds they were, but she had only seen one pair of blue birds: Blu and herself.

Linda picked up the cage after she had opened the door. They walked into the bookstore, and Linda closed the door behind her. Linda set Jewel's squared cage on the polished wooden counter and opened the cage for her. Jewel walked out and squawked. Linda smiled.

"You're welcome, Jewel. Now, I'm going to make some hot chocolate. You want some?"

Jewel nodded.

"Well, it seems that a certain blue bird got you hooked too," she joked.

Linda walked off and disappeared behind the door next to the wooden counter and desk. Jewel had watched her and the looked out the window from where she stood. She rubbed her neck lightly, thinking about the two blue birds.

"That's…that's impossible. That couldn't have been Blu…could it?"

She tapped her wingtips nervously in front of her.

"Of course not. I'm…I'm just over reacting. Blu wouldn't cheat on me. Well, we only met recently and I'm kind of grounded here. What if he got bored with me of being grounded and met some bird… No, I'm overreacting. I trust him. He's probably back in the bird sanctuary, waiting for me. I have nothing to worry about…I hope."

* * *

><p>Blu and Flor landed on a carpeted roof of one of the fruit stands. Flor looked over at him.<p>

"I think this one is good."

She walked over to the edge of the fruit stand and peeked over. Fruits this vender was selling ranged from cajus to melao. Flor noticed the vender was manning the stand behind his fruits that were displayed in nice, small wooden crates. She looked around and noticed that his old Ford pickup truck had more fruits. He wasn't looking at that as he tried to advertise. Flor smiled and looked back at Blu.

"Follow me."

The two birds flew down to the truck and landed on its bed. In front of them was a pile of unorganized fruits. Flor started to climb this hill of fruits. A few tumbled down Blu's way. He played Donkey Kong as he tried to avoid the fruits that rolled like barrels. He dodged all five of them. He smiled in victory.

"Catch."

Blu looked up to see a maca falling his way. It bounced off Blu's head and rolled slightly to his side. Flor saw this and flew down to confront him.

"Blu, are you okay?"

Blu rubbed his head.

"Now I know how Newton felt like."

Flor looked at him curiously.

"Who's Newton?"

"He's," he began, but he figured not to talk about it since it might confused Flor. "Never mind."

Flor shook her head and walked up to the apple. She picked it up and showed Blu.

"Alright. Let's begin. This is a maca, an apple basically. Notice the bright red and yellow layered mix to it. This is a good maca. Also, you should check for hardness. You don't want a mushy apple."

"Oh, alright. Maca, got it."

Flor set the apple down and walked back to the pile. She didn't have to go far. She noticed some ripped green bananas. She figured she should show Blu.

"This is a banana."

"I kind of already know what a banana is."

"Yes, but this one is ripped. It's not ready, but some like these kinds of bananas, I don't know why. Some like it stiff while others like it a little soft, but still hard."

"Do different bananas have different taste?"

"The soft, but hard, yellow ones allow the nectar to have a different flavor when you chew on it."

"Okay. Bananas, check."

Flor set the banana down next to the apple and started to climb up the pile of fruits. She only reached a quarter way up when she saw something green. She got it and slid down the pile of fruits. She stopped only centimeters away and looked up at Blu. Her face was very close to underneath his belly. Embarrassed, she quickly got up.

"Oh, sorry."

Blu nodded.

"So, um, what is that?"

Flor presented the small melon to Blu.

"This is my favorite fruit. This is a goiaba. It's like a little watermelon. They came with either white or red fruit flesh inside."

Blu extended his wing out and grabbed the melon.

"Mm… A mini watermelon."

"This one is ready. It's lightly green on its shell, so it is ready. I'll probably take that one home with me tonight."

"Flor, can I ask you something?"

Blu set the fruit down.

"Why did you agree to help me, a complete stranger?"

"The same reason why you told a complete stranger what was going on in your life? You were seeking someone that cared. Well, I was too. I've been always told that I've been a dunce. Only my looks could get a guy attracted to me."

She looked down.

"I guess I just want to prove to everyone that I'm more than a pretty bird."

Blu smiled.

"Don't listen what they say, Flor. You've convinced this bird you are smart."

Flor looked up and returned the smile at Blu.

"Thanks, Blu… So, where was I?"

"We just finished with the miniature watermelon."

"It's a goiaba, Blu," giggled Flor. "Now, let's continue with the uva."

After forty-five more minutes, Blu was finally getting the hang of it. Usually, heavily shelled fruits were bad when they were squishy when softer shelled fruits were bad when they were too soft and had a small rotten smell to them. He easily processed all the information and stored it into the data banks of his bird brain. Flor huffed in satisfaction.

"Well, I guess that's it. Did that help, Blu?"

"Very much. Now, I won't look like a dork when I'm looking for food."

Flor slightly smirked at his comment.

"That's good. So, what else do you want to know about?"

"Well, the jungle basically."

"Alright. If you're up to it, I can take you around tomorrow."

Blu nodded.

"That's sounds good. I'm pretty sure I can get out. I'll meet you at ten at the statue."

Flor grinned.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you there, but don't make me wait too long. I'll see you then."

"Bye Flor."

The blue birds flapped their wings and flew back home, each departing in the opposite direction of the other one.


	5. A Little White Lie

"There you go."

Linda set Jewel down in the fake jungle aviary. Jewel looked up at Linda and squawked. Linda smiled.

"You're quite welcome Jewel. It's nice to get out of this place sometimes."

No kidding, thought Jewel.

"We should do it again, but we'll make sure Blu comes."

Linda turned around and left the aviary. The door closed behind her. Jewel watched Linda as she left. Now she realized not all humans were bad. Some were actual nice and caring. Jewel smiled and turned around. She walked across the floor of the giant bird cage, passing the manmade creek over a log arched like a bridge. As she walked, a thought came to mind.

I wonder if he's home? I could've sworn that to be Blu flying with another bird, but I could be mistaken. I mean, this is Blu. Clumsy, socially awkward Blu. I trust him. He wouldn't cheat on me. I'm crazy to think so.

Jewel passed a dozen trees before making it to her tree. She began to climb up the ladder. She could've called Blu, but she was afraid that he wouldn't respond. Besides, he was probably still flying around. She made it to the top of the nailed ladder and looked inside the den. She formed a smile. Blu was sleeping on the center of the floor of the den. Jewel hopped in and walked up to Blu. She looked down at him, her sleepy birdie. She lowered her head and rubbed her cheeks against his back and near the top back of his right wing. Blu stirred from his sleep. He let out a yawn and blinked a few times to clear his vision. He lifted his head and turned around to see Jewel.

"Oh, good morning," he sleepily said.

"Good evening," Jewel giggled.

Blu slowly rose to his feet and turned around completely towards Jewel. He yawned.

"Must have dozed off."

"I can see that. How was flying today?"

Blu let out another yawn before responding.

"It was alright. I'm learning a lot about Rio."

"About Rio? But Blu, we're going to live in the jungle, not Rio."

"Well, we will live close by."

"Well, yeah, but wouldn't it make more sense to go see the jungle?"

Blu thought about it.

"True. So I guess I have to go out tomorrow."

Jewel began to think about it. She was starting to suspect that Blu led her to give him permission to go out again. She looked at the smiling Blu.

"Blu, did you-"

"How was your day, Jewel?"

There was a short pause before Jewel replied. During that time, she was looking at Blu curiously.

"Fine, I guess. I went to the bookstore with Linda."

"Oh, so that's why you weren't here?"

Blu acted like he arrived two hours before she did when he only arrived fifty minutes before she did. Jewel responded by a nod.

"It was good. Linda made me hot chocolate and cookies. She said a certain blue bird spoiled me."

Jewel was grinning as she said her last sentence. Blu looked slightly away from her and tapped under his beak.

"Mm… She can't mean me."

He faced back at the happy Jewel.

"So, what else did you do?"

Jewel's smile slightly dropped.

"Well, nothing much, but I did see something that caught my attention. When Linda was taking me to the bookstore, I saw a couple of blue birds landing in the fruit alley where the club is."

Blu's expression grew nervous, but Jewel did not suspect a thing.

"Oh, that is interesting."

"The funny thing is that, well, aren't we the only blue birds?"

Blu thought about it.

"Well, there're you and me as Spinx's Macaws; then there're Lear's Macaws and Hyacinth Macaws."

"Hyacinth and Lear's Macaws?"

Blu nodded.

"Yep. I think one of the major different between them and us is that they have yellow feathers around their eyes, like if they were wearing eyeliner around their eyes."

"Eyeliner?"

"The thing Linda sometimes uses around her eyes when she goes out with Tulio."

"You mean that green paste around her eyes?"

"Mm… I wouldn't call it a green paste, but yeah. Um, so as you were saying?"

Jewel blinked twice, trying to recall what she was talking about. She rapidly remembered about the two blue birds she saw.

"Oh, the two blue birds. Well, the funny thing is that I thought it was you with some other bird."

Blu stiffened a bit, forming a grin.

"No kidding," he said with a hint of nervousness.

Jewel looked at him curiously.

"Are you sure that wasn't you?"

Blu wanted to tell her that yes, it was him. He wanted to tell her that she went behind her back and was seeking help somewhere else. However, pride kicked in. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jewel's future teachings. He just wanted to learn before being released into the jungle.

"Of course it wasn't me. Don't you trust me?"

Jewel slowly smiled and nodded.

"You're right. I mean you're like the last bird that most birds would not pick because of who you are."

"Hey, I got you, didn't I?"

Jewel got closer to Blu and grabbed his right wing with her wing.

"Yes, you did."

She placed her beak on his and shared a kiss. It was just a quick one, but it still showed the passion they had for each other. Jewel parted from the kiss after a few seconds. Blu smacked his beak together and gradually opened his eyes.

"Cookies and hot chocolate. Mm-mm."

Jewel giggled.

"You should've not flown today so you could've join me."

"Yeah, but I had to. I need to familiarize myself with Rio and the jungle before your wing is healed. Speaking of which, I need to go tomorrow."

Jewel's eyes widened.

"But Blu, we haven't really spent some time together."

"I know, but I want to prepare myself for you. I know. After tomorrow, I will spend time with you."

"Promise?"

"Sincerely promise."

Jewel smiled and hugged Blu. After a few moments, she let go of the embrace. Blu smiled contently.

"Well, isn't the aide supposed to bring dinner now?" wondered Blu.

She wasn't that hunger, after being pampered with cookies and hot chocolate, but she wanted to spend time with Blu.

"Well, let's check."

They walked out of the den and walked down the ladder. Side by side, they strolled down the path of the fake jungle to see if dinner was served.


	6. The Right Thing?

"So why did we come to this spot?"

"To start you're training."

Blu and Flor were on one of the several hundreds of branches the jungle had to offer. They were a decent height from the ground, and they were able to see a little over two hundred fifty feet in front of them, if something wasn't blocking their view. The sun was high in the sky. It was close to being ten thirty. Blu scratched his head.

"Training?"

"Yeah. Remember the whole living in the jungle thing."

"I know, but why this spot? Do we have to go this far from Rio?"

"Well, yeah. Plus, I know this area really well. I was born and raised here."

Blu looked over at Flor.

"How was living here?"

Flor formed a small smile.

"It was nice; it was nice."

Flor's voiced died down. A few moments passed.

"Um, Flor? Are you alright?"

Flor looked into Blu's caring amber eyes.

"Yeah… It's just memories of the past."

Flor soon smiled.

"But let's just get started. You said Jewel might recover by next week?"

Blu nodded.

"Alright then. So where to begin? Oh. I guess finding a den is important, unless you rather prefer sleeping outside."

"No. Of course I want to sleep inside."

Flor smiled.

"Alright then. Usually some dens are either abandoned or taken over. This part of the community is where dens get taken over once every two years."

Blu curiously looked at her.

"You talk like the other neighborhoods are from the ghetto."

"Ghet-to? Get to what?"

"No. Ghetto."

"Yeah. Get to."

"No. There's an 'h' in front of the 'g'."

"Not there isn't. You're spelling 'get to' wrong."

Blu face-winged his forehead. He then dropped his wing to his side.

"Never mind. All I am saying is that neighborhoods in the jungle are dangerous if other animals are stealing your homes."

"Well, that's the jungle for you, but folks around these parts respect each other. Let's see if any den is abandoned so you could see for yourself."

Flor flapped her wings and took off. Blu followed her.

* * *

><p>Jewel sat awake on the branch of the tree that had the den. She skipped breakfast to think. Blu had once again gone outside while she was stuck here. He said he would make it up, but it was kind of weird that he went out consecutively.<p>

"Blu's out again. That's the third time in a row. My mother always said to me when dealing with males: one out was okay; two out was worrying; and three was Meja, get your male back."

She paused.

"But I trust Blu. He would never cheat on me. He's not exactly the one to seek."

She gasped.

"But I'm with him, and it only took under twenty-four hours to woo me over. He must have super powers or something in attracting females. If that's the case, Mother is right. Meja, it's time to get him back."

She got to her feet and stood proud. Soon, a thought popped up. She slumped back down.

"How? I'm flightless, and there's no way out."

"Jewel!"

That voice. Jewel squawked and started to climb down the ladder. By the time she reached the floor, Tulio was only standing a foot away from her. He smiled and picked her up slowly. He placed her on his right shoulder so she could stand and he could use his hands.

"Ah," said Tulio as he started walking, "it's time to inspect the wing."

Jewel groaned. She hated wing inspection. The results were the same: depressing. Oh, well. At least she was out of the aviary.

Tulio walked down the hall and into the bird healing rooms, where injured birds decorated this white room. Jewel always passed by the birds, which were relaxing, eating, or sleeping. Usually, she would deal with Xavier whistling or yelling out something that would embarrass and angry her. He knew he liked it when she saw her expression, even though he was probably thinking something slightly different than her. However, today was new. Today, Xavier wasn't present.

Oh, thank you, thought Jewel.

Tulio and Jewel walked reached the door of the lab section of this tiny bird hospital. Tulio opened the door to see his intern mending to Xavier on the large metallic table in the center of the lab. The intern moved his right hand from underneath the table and glanced up to see who had entered the door. Xavier grinned when he saw Jewel as she wished this bad dream to not start. Tulio placed Jewel on the table and faced his intern.

"How is he?" asked Tulio.

"By this afternoon, he will be set free."

"That's good."

Tulio petted Xavier. Xavier narrowed his eyes.

"Are you going to check Jewel's wing?" asked the intern.

"Yes. Hopefully, there is progress."

The door to the lab suddenly flew opened. A female associate peeked in with exhaustion written all over her face.

"Doctor, we need you two. Five of the nursery birds are going crazy."

Tulio bared his teeth in nervousness.

"Ai Dios! Vamos Rosa."

Rosa nodded and quickly followed Tulio out of the room. The door closed behind them. Jewel quickly looked around the room and soon noticed Xavier looking at her. He smiled at her. She nervously smiled back in respect. Soon, Xavier started to approach her. Her bad dream had turned into a nightmare.

"Hi Jewel."

"Hey Xavier," said Jewel, trying to act polite. "How's everything?"

"Good, good. You know, with that broken wing of yours, you still look gorgeous."

A small smile formed.

"Thanks."

There was a moment of silence before Xavier began speaking again.

"So Jewel, do you think it's kind of weird that the humans placed us in this room alone, and seeing it is my last day…"

Jewel narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even go there."

"Yeah, but where is Blu for brains?"

"Well, where do you think? He's…in the aviary."

"Oh," expressed Xavier curiously. "That's not what a little birdy told me… Seriously, I think a Tepui Parrotlet told me about what's Blu has been up to in his flights outside of this place."

"Keep it to yourself, Xavier. I know Blu. He wouldn't do anything bad."

"Oh. So you assume it's bad?"

Crap, thought Jewel, looking down.

Xavier circled around her, like if he was stalking his prey.

"Blu has been quite out frequently. Doesn't that make you wonder?"

"I know Blu wouldn't do anything bad. I trust him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Xavier stopped, standing eight inches in front of her.

"Oh, so you know?"

"Know what?"

Xavier grinned.

"You don't know. I thought you trust him?"

"I do."

"But it appears he doesn't trust you. So, this little birdy has seen your boyfriend around Rio before he broke his wing yesterday. It appears he is not flying solo. It appears there're two Blus instead of one."

"Two?" wondered Jewel curiously. "That's impossible. He wouldn't fly around with any other Spinx's Macaws. Besides, we are the last of our kind."

"Who said that it was a Spinx's Macaw?"

Jewel opened her mouth, but no words came out. She then closed it.

"Just because you are the only female of his kind doesn't limit him," continued Xavier.

Jewel began to think. Her mind was in a heated debate. One side told her to trust Blu, but the other side was curious on what Blu was hiding. Ever since Blu took to the skies and left her, she always had this feeling he was hiding something from her. She told herself to wait and let him say, but it appeared other birds knew more than her about Blu's flights. One side soon weighed the other.

"W-what did this birdie tell you?"

Xavier smiled.

"Well, as I said, he's not flying solo. It seems he has a new friend. A new lady friend."

Jewel shook her head.

"No. I don't believe. Blu would tell me if he made a new friend. He wouldn't go behind my back."

Xavier shrugged.

"The birds who have seen your boyfriend say it is true. I personally don't believe it. I mean, who would find him attractive. I'm still baffled on how he tricked you."

"He didn't trick me."

"Forced?"

Jewel shook her head.

"No. It just happened."

"You believe what you believe; and I believe what I believe."

There was a few seconds of silence before Jewel opened her beak.

"So... I still don't believe Blu would lie to me, much less cheat."

Xavier pretended to think about it and smiled when he came up with a solution.

"Hey, I got it. To set these rumors to rest, I can always spy on him. I'm getting out tomorrow anyways."

Jewel disagreed.

"No. I told you I trust him."

"Right," snorted Xavier, "even though everyone else say he's with another bird."

Jewel looked down and sighed.

"C'mon, Jewel. I know you're curious."

True, she was. Blu had only skimmed the surface of his time outside. Apparently, he was with another blue bird. Afraid on asking Blu herself, she looked up at Xavier and nodded.

"Fine."

"Good, but on one condition."

Jewel sighed. If she wasn't that desperate, she would've declined his services and confronted Blu. However, it seemed he was probably going to lie again. He has been succeeding every time he went out. It wouldn't hurt to hire someone to watch over him. It was like a friend who made sure his/her drunk friends don't do anything stupid. Jewel groaned.

"Okay."

"I want a kiss."

Jewel's eyes widened in surprise. Xavier grinned.

"A what?"

"A kiss. A real one too."

"Um, but I can't do that."

"Then you're out of luck," smirked Xavier. "You do know I'm the only one who would tell you the truth, Jewel."

He was right. Though creepy as he was to her, Jewel always felt she could trust Xavier. The main reason why was because the darn bird wanted her. Besides, he was the only one getting released tomorrow. Her options seemed limited as her curiosity sparked."

"Well?"

Jewel nodded.

"Okay, but I have a condition too."

"Okay. Lay it down on me."

"I need you to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"I feel more comfortable that way. Besides, you're getting a kiss, so why do you care? When you close your eyes, you savor the kiss even more."

The gullible Xavier nodded.

"That makes sense."

"Good. Now close your eyes."

Xavier obeyed orders.

"Alright. So, are you going to kiss me?"

"It's all in the surprise," Jewel quickly made up, looking around. "You know you're going to get a kiss, but you don't know exactly when. The best kisses are those that are unexpected."

"Alright. Then I'll wait...but this has better not be a trick."

"I promise it isn't," lied Jewel, walking to an edge of the table.

Jewel reached underneath the table and grabbed something. She pulled it off from underneath the table and smiled. Luckily, Rosa had placed the gum she was chewing underneath the table, like how she always does it when she is chewing and hears Tulio walking in. Jewel looked at the deformed gum and wished she didn't have to do this. She used the gum as a barrier around her beak, stretching it out a bit and putting some in her mouth. She heard Xavier grunt.

"This is taking forever."

"Hold on. I said the best kisses are unexpected."

Jewel started walking towards Xavier.

"Yeah, but making a guy wait-"

He didn't finish his sentence as Jewel placed her protected beak on his. She didn't really go for the kiss. Much to her disgust, Xavier took over the kiss and starting sucking uncomfortably. Jewel couldn't take it anymore and parted from the fake kiss. Xavier still had his eyes closed, as if he was still savoring the kiss. This gave Jewel the chance to peel the gum off her beak and throw it to the ground. Xavier opened his eyes to see a fake-smiling Jewel.

"You were right. The best kisses are unexpected."

"Okay, so now will you help me?"

Xavier nodded.

"I'll watch over him. Oh, and I won't say a word to him about this."

Jewel shyly smiled.

"Thanks."

The door opened. The birds looked to see Tulio and Rosa come back into the room. Tulio pulled up a stool and put it in front of the edge part of the table Jewel was standing on. Tulio sat down and heaved.

"That was interesting."

"No kidding," agreed Rosa. "That bird almost clawed my wrist."

She approached Xavier and put her arm on the table.

"C'mon, Xavier."

Xavier walked onto Rosa's right arm. Once set, Rosa lifted her arm up and carried Xavier as if she was a bird trainer. She opened the door and exited the room. Xavier looked back and winked at Jewel. He soon disappeared behind the door. Jewel groaned.

Creep.

"Alright, Jewel. Let's began."

Tulio tapped his right foot and soon felt something. He looked down and exhaled loudly.

"It looks like I stepped in gum. Excuse me, Jewel."

Tulio got up and left to get disposable paper to wipe the gum off his shoe. As Jewel watched him, she wondered if she did the right thing.


	7. Rain

Blu looked out from the den and sighed. Rain heavily fell upon the jungle. It was going to be too hard to fly in. Luckily, they had found a den. They hadn't been caught in the rain. As they were in the den and Flor was explaining where to put the nest, a crack of thunder was heard. Then came the rain. Blu looked out through the entrance of the tree den.

"Great. Jewel's going to kill me."

"Relax," said Flor, who was sitting down in the center of the empty den. "She isn't going to kill you."

"Yeah, but I promised that I would be back early. It's times like these I wish they had made cell phones for birds."

"Then birds would crash because they're texting as they're flying," pointed out Flor.

Blu turned around and weakly smiled.

"True."

He then turned back around to face the rain and sighed.

"Why did it have to rain?"

"Well, it's called a rainforest for a reason."

Blu turned back around.

"I guess, but it shouldn't rain. I overheard the forecast from Tulio, and it was to be a bright day."

"Blu, a forecast is basically a prediction. They can be wrong."

Blu started walking towards Flor.

"But they had scientific data that-"

"Science isn't the answer to everything. Things just happen. The only thing important is if you are ready to face the unexpected."

"But how can you ever be prepared for that?"

"For a smart bird, you sure ask elementary questions."

"Book-smarts and smarts are two totally different things."

Flor curiously looked at Blu.

"Oh? How so?"

"You can read a book and get it. That's book-smarts. For not reading a book and still understanding the concept, those are smarts. You're smart in your own way, Flor. You know how to survive out here without reading a book."

"Blu, a book is not needed to survive. Only instincts are."

Blu half-closed his eyes. Flor wondered why he gave that look, but she soon figured it out.

"You still have instincts even though you don't know how to use them."

"I highly doubt that."

Flor smirked.

"Yep, you are only book smarts. Let's see. Let's talk about Jewel."

"What about her?"

"You told me a couple of days before that you risked your life to save her, even though you didn't know how to fly. Well, that's an instinct, Blu. It's just the instinct of love and protection."

Blu's eyes widened when he realized Flor was right. He tossed all safety aside to save Jewel. He didn't take any knowledge in consideration. He just went for it, as like if his sub-consciousness was telling him to. Was that an instinct? Flor smiled at the shocked Blu.

"It seems you got it."

Blu's face returned to normal, and he stood silent for a few seconds.

"Alright. So that was an instinct? It felt like a judgment of doing the right thing, but it also took into the consideration of my own feelings and my heart."

"Exactly. That what an instinct is, I think. Well, it varies from animal to animal on how one describes it, but at least it makes sense to you."

"It makes total sense, without any logic reason. Wait, if it has no logical reason, how can it be taught?"

"They have always been inside of you. We just need to open them."

Blu sighed.

"Ugh. I feel like I'm in an anime."

"Anime?"

"A Japanese animation show. I see myself as Naruto trying to unlock his inner chi."

Flor was speechless on what to say. More like where to start. Blu just looked at her bewildered face. He soon started to think of something else to change the subject.

"Uh, Flor. So when do you think the rain will stop?"

Flor shook her head.

"Don't know."

She stretched out her wings.

"But I know sleep will make the time fly faster."

A damp breeze finally entered the den. It gave Flor the chills along her spine.

"Stupid breeze."

Wanting to extend out a helping wing, Blu looked at Flor with semi-worrying eyes.

"Are you cold, Flor?"

"Don't worry, Blu. …I'm not cold."

Flor hugged herself tighter without wrapping her wings around herself. She only did this to not worry Blu. Blu shook his head, smiling.

"You're so prideful."

Flor opened her right eye. She saw Blu approach her and sat next to her, cuddling slightly next to her. She opened both eyes in embarrassment and blushed.

"Blu, what are you doing?"

"Keeping a friend warm," he answered and then faced her. "I don't want you to get sick."

Flor smiled.

"Now I know who a true friend is."

She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Blu looked out of the den from where he sat. He sighed.

"Sorry Jewel," he whispered. "I'll make it up to you for being late."

* * *

><p>Tulio walked into the kitchen in the bird sanctuary. His yellow rain coat was drenched. He looked at the two females sitting around the kitchen counter. A bowl of chips were centered on the counter. Tulio sighed.<p>

"I'm sorry Linda and Jewel. I can't find him."

Linda stood up and hugged Tulio.

"Don't blame yourself, Tulio. You didn't know it was going to rain."

The two humans looked at Jewel. She lowered her head down.

Blu, where are you?

* * *

><p>After an hour of falling water, the rain finally stopped. The sunshine soon came out. The moistened air carried the scent of rain. Birds and mammals went outside to rejoice the short storm had passed. However, one did not. He walked to the end of the branch of a tree he hurriedly found shelter in and squeezed his wings one at a time. The excess water on his wings was squeezed out, like water squeezed out of a sponge.<p>

"First day out, and it rains like if you're getting shot at by twenty powerful water guns at the same time."

Xavier then squeezed his other wing.

"Hm. Probably if I break my wing, I can be in the sanctuary for another month or so."

He then thought about it and groaned.

"Uh, I'll pass. I would have to deal with that psychotic doctor and his nasty, soothing pills. I think they're like ecstasy for birds."

Xavier looked around and noticed something. A few trees from the distance, he saw a blue bird walk out of the den. Then another one walked out of the same den. He couldn't really identify the second bird, but he knew the first bird to be Blu.

"The rain has stopped," stated Flor.

"Yeah," said Blu, turning around to face Flor. "Thank you."

Flor blushed.

"There's no need for your thanks. I have to thank you for keeping me warm."

Blu smiled.

"No problem."

"Well, are we meeting up for another lesson tomorrow?"

Blu shook his head.

"I can't, but we can do it after tomorrow."

"You mean Thursday? Okay. That's fine."

Blu smiled.

"Well, I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye."

Blu smiled and took off of the branch. Xavier watched as Blu flew towards the sanctuary. Blu passed by the tree branch Xavier was on, but it seemed he didn't really notice him. It was probably because the leaves somewhat covered Xavier up. Xavier looked over at the mysterious blue mistress. The blue bird stretched out her wings happily and flew away in the opposite direction of Blu. Xavier looked back in the direction Blu went and saw a dark blue dot in the sky. He smirked.

"I saw that, Blu."


	8. Second Thoughts

Tulio was walking to the entrance of the bird sanctuary, which was the entrance that led to the nursing room. Jewel was riding on his right shoulder. The reason why Tulio was walking to the door was to see if they could find Blu. The rain had stopped, so finding Blu would prove to be a bit easier. Plus, there will be fewer merchants on the streets. The only problem would be water was most likely everywhere, and if Blu went into the jungle, there was a high probability the car would get stuck. Tulio faced Jewel.

"Jewel, you have to stay here."

Tulio extended a hand towards Jewel, only to have it pecked fiercely at. Tulio retracted his hand with an 'ow' expression on his face. He sighed.

"Fine, you can come too."

Jewel smirked. That was right. She better come. She couldn't help but worry about Blu. Staying behind was out of the question. Tulio faced the polished wooden door and opened it. To his surprise, Blu landed on the step leading to the doorway.

"Guess I don't have to ring the doorbell," squawked Blu.

Jewel was so relieved Blu was alright. She wanted to fly down and hug him until a bone or two snapped, but if she did that, she would smack the ground and her wing would probably be out for another month. Instead, she squawked to get Tulio's attention. Tulio faced her and smiled. He carefully grabbed her and set her down on the floor. Blu welcomed her with a smile.

"Hi Jewel."

"Blu, where were you?"

Blu slowly dropped his excited expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was soaring through the jungle when it started to rain. I found a den and slept there until the rain stopped."

"A den? With who?"

Blu nervously looked at her. After a moment, he calmed down a bit.

"No one. It was… It was abandoned."

Jewel relaxed a bit too.

"Oh, alright."

"Hopefully it isn't taken once you're better. That could be our new home."

This brought a smile to Jewel's face.

"Oh, that will be lovely, Blu. A den? ... Just wow. I mean how did you know."

Blu had a blank look on his face.

"Know what?"

"That I was thinking the same thing. That we should get a den."

"Oh," said Blu, relaxing his face. "Well, I just knew."

"Blu…just wow."

"Um, Jewel? Should we go inside? I'm kind of hungry, and Tulio's been here listening to us squawk."

Jewel looked up at Tulio and then glanced over at Blu.

"You're probably right."

The two birds walked through the door that Tulio still kept open. Tulio closed the door once the two birds walked through it. Tulio walked pass them to tell Linda Blu had return. This gave Blu and Jewel a chance to talk as they walked through the nursing room.

"So, Blu? What have you been seeing outside?"

"You know... Just Rio and the jungle. Probably my favorite place is the Christ the Redeemer statue. It's high enough to just sit there and think. It's also a good spot to relax. You see all of Rio below."

"That's nice."

"What have you've been up to…besides waiting for me."

"Oh, just hanging out with Linda. I think she's making a batch of cookies."

Blu smacked his beak together.

"Mmmm… Cookies."

"You sure have a sweet beak."

"Yep. Even when we're living in the jungle, we're coming back every two weeks for Linda's treats."

Jewel just looked at Blu. At first, she thought Blu was just saying that when he first said it, but now, she noticed something different. It was like if he showed no fear neither living in the jungle nor objected to the fact of moving into. the jungle. It was like he was braver. Jewel didn't understand exactly where the change came from. Probably Xavier was right. He was hanging out with someone, but she trusted Blu. He would tell her everything what happened outside of the sanctuary, right?

"Um, Blu?"

"What is it, Jewel?" asked Blu with a smiling face.

Jewel wanted to ask if he had a new friend, particularly a lady friend, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, Tulio said in about five days, my wing will heal."

Blu's face beamed.

"That's great. We can celebrate tomorrow."

"How do we do that? We can't really do that stuck in the sanctuary."

"It'll be surprise."

"… Uh, Blu? It wouldn't be a surprise if you're telling me it's a surprise."

Blu thought about it.

"Oh yeah."

Jewel giggled.

"But don't worry, Jewel. You may still be surprised."

Jewel smiled. What would the surprise be? Well, she would've to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Xavier landed on top of one of the many almost flat rooftops Rio had to offer. He heaved heavily.<p>

"Oh, man," he sighed. "I've really gotten out of shape. Blu probably made it to the sanctuary by now. I guess I'll have to tell Jewel later then."

"Xavier?"

Xavier turned around and saw two other birds landing on the weakly, fabricated metal-shielded rooftop. The two birds were friends that he met a while back. One was a skinny, yellow canary with brown eyes and had a green bottle cap for a hat. The other bird was an overweight, red-crested cardinal with brown eyes. The chaco chachalaca smiled.

"Nico. Pedro. How has it been?"

"You know," started Nico. "Living up on top, singing in the club and partying. The usual. How about you?"

"Dang. Don't you guys ever take a break?"

"Sure we do," said Pedro. "It's called Sober Sunday."

Xavier thought about it.

"Then wouldn't it apply to Saturday since it also starts with 's'."

"We call it Sorority Saturday…or Sexy Saturday, depending what we feel like."

Xavier nodded.

"So, what about you Xavier?" brought up Nico."The last time we saw you was when you left with that bird."

Xavier narrowed his eyes. This made Nico uncomfortable.

"Um, sorry. I didn't know something happened."

"It doesn't matter that much anyways. I kind of found a new one."

Nico and Pedro glanced at each other. They looked back at Xavier with a grin. Pedro shrugged.

"Well, you always had a way with the ladies."

"I wish I can say that. This new girl was stubborn, but she finally kissed me."

"Well, who's the lucky lady?" asked Nico.

"Well, she's a light blue bird with blue eyes. She's a very pretty macaw."

"A macaw?" asked a slightly worried Nico. "Isn't that like cross-breeding?"

"We're still birds. It's alright. Well, anyways, I have to go. I need some needed rest after a long flight."

"Alright," said Pedro. "We'll catch you on the flipside."

Xavier nodded and flapped his wings. He took off to find a spot to rest in. Nico and Pedro watched him leave, disappearing from their sight. Nico then turned around towards Pedro.

"Pedro. When Xavier said he found a new girl, it sounded like…Jewel."

"Dude, your mind playing tricks on you. It can't be Jewel. She's with Blu."

Nico smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but there's only one macaw with light blue feathers and blue eyes. That sounds like Jewel."

"Think of it this way. How many blue macaws do you see and know of in Rio?"

"Five, and two of them are Blu and Jewel. There's another male, and there're two more female blue macaws. And he already tried his moves on both, and there's no way he's gay."

"Okay, but we don't know who else he met in Rio."

"True, but we know everyone in Rio. There are only five blue macaws. We know this by fact also. And we also know Xavier is too scared to go deep into the forest. Dude, it just dwindles down to Jewel."

"It can't be. Jewel wouldn't cheat on Blu…would she?"

"I don't know. We only knew her for twelve hours."

"Dude, that's a pretty long time."

Nico half-closed his eyes.

"Pedro, we've been friends for two years now, and only this past Monday I found out you like singing 'My Humps' from the Black Eyed Peas when you're alone."

"Um, wait. You heard that?"

Nico nodded.

"Pretty much. See. You can never know everything about someone."

"But this is Jewel."

The birds remained a few moments in silence in thought. Could Jewel really be cheating on Blu with Xavier? They should probably confront them. The only thing was that they didn't know where the two blue macaws disappeared to. Nico sighed.

"I want to help, but we don't know where they're at."

"Yep," Pedro said. "Oh, well. Wait. What time is it?"

"I think it's four."

"Dude, we're late for our double-date."

Nico's eyes widened.

"Oh right. We better not keep our dates waiting."

The birds took off, still with the thought that Jewel could be a two-timer.


	9. Time Together

Jewel woke up the next morning. She was in the den of the bird aviary. She slowly turned around, still adjusting her vision. Her eyesight then really focused, and she now noticed something. Blu was gone.

Blu had promised her that he would spend the day with her. Waking up alone gave her the feeling that this wasn't going to be the case. She rose to her feet and sighed. She stretched her wings out and walked towards the entrance of the den. A thought came. She poked her head through the hole in the tree and looked around.

"Oh, Blu," she called out.

She waited for a minute for Blu to respond. He didn't. She narrowed her eyes.

"If he's out, he better stay out."

Jewel went through the hall and started climbing down the nailed ladder. She touched the floor and looked around, just to double-check if Blu was coming out of some part of the fake jungle. She saw no sign of him. She huffed and started walking around the aviary.

This is boring, she thought. Blu promised me, but it seems…I can't rely on him. I need to talk to Xavier.

Jewel rethought her thought.

What am I thinking? Of course, I can rely on Blu. …It's just that it has been, uh, difficult.

Jewel continued to walk along the ground. Even though she wished she could fly, she had to admit that her legs had gotten stronger with all the walking. She blushed.

Well, this walking is giving me an amazing body, especially the lower end.

Jewel hopped over the fake, PVC-fabricated stream and continued her walk. She eventually reached the door that lead into the control room of the aviary. What was weird was that it was slightly opened.

"Strange," she breathed.

During the time she was in the aviary, before she got into a relationship with Blu, she had always dreamt on escaping. That was all her mind could think of. How she ended up in the aviary was because of Tulio's lab assistance. One day in the jungle, she had flown into their trap and woke up hours later in this fake jungle.

_Jewel landed on a branch. It was a glorious day in the jungle. The sun brightened the jungle, and a cool breeze came from the north. It was breakfast time. Jewel, the wandering bird, had been looking for food in this area. She overheard that they had the most delicious mangos one could ever taste. Being a big fan of this fruit, she gave it a try. She had found a tree and was now reaching for a juicy mango in front of her when she heard something rustle in the ground. She peeked over from the branch she stood on and noticed three humans wandering in the jungle. Two were males, and one was a female. One of the males had glasses and brown hair. Within time, Jewel would know this man as Dr. Monteiro._

_Humans? What are they doing here?_

_She would visit the city of Rio from time to time. It was a great way to get food. The reasons why was because of the humans. The people who were not native to Rio wasted food like it was air. They threw it in trash cans, threw it in alleys, or it accidentally dropped onto the ground and they had no desire to pick it up. A species so wasteful was a curse, but it was also a blessing. Food was easy to find. It didn't matter if it had just been through away for an hour. Food was food to a starving bird._

_She hardly went to the city. She usually went there during her early preteen years. By the age of twelve, she stopped going so frequently. Her days were spent in the jungle, fending for herself. Times were difficult, but it was better than being around those prideful tourists._

_It had been a while since she saw a human, and it was the first time she saw them in the jungle. These humans were brave. The prideful humans she saw in Rio easily got frightened by the sight of a cockroach. How could something so big be scared of something else it could squash? Rarely would a human venture into the jungle because of that fact alone._

_These humans must be out here looking for… What are they looking for?_

_Jewel was curious. It was just weird to have humans in the jungle; her jungle. They belonged in the city. Jewel kept an eye on the humans as they continued to walk. Their heads moved from side to side frequently, expecting to find something. Soon, the humans were going to be out in view. Just out of curiosity, Jewel followed. She flew off the branch, making a fluttering sound. She didn't get far as something poked into her during her flight. Suddenly, she became sleepy and roughly glided towards the floor. Before closing her eyes, she noticed that she was caught by the man who wore glasses._

All of that happened a week before meeting Blu and surviving their crazy adventure together. During the first day, she lost count on how many times she flew into a window. She soon found herself living most of the day in the den, only getting out for food, and during the night, she tried to escape. For the first couple of days, multiple aids would come to check on her, but she attacked them. It wasn't that she hated these humans. She just didn't trust them and was just defending herself. Soon, only one aid would check on her. Tulio wouldn't even go into the aviary to check on her. To her, all the aids were the man with the glasses.

Jewel had walked through the door and was now walking through the control room of the aviary. It felt weird just walking down the hall. If this opportunity had come only a couple of weeks before, she would be zooming down the hall, trying to escape. Now, there was no purpose to escape. It wasn't the fact that her wing was broken. Blu was here, and she had slowly formed a bond with Tulio, now just realizing that he was doing her a favor. Because of Tulio, she wasn't alone anymore.

Jewel noticed that the doorway leading to the hallway was widely opened. She went through it and continued to walk down it. As she continued to walk, she couldn't stop thinking on how come it was so easy to escape from the aviary. Usually, Tulio had a policy on keeping all doors strictly closed. However, it seemed like today someone broke the rules. Most likely, that individual got fired.

Jewel soon stopped. Arrows were now painted on the floor. It was weird though. Not only arrows were pointed in a certain direction. They spelled out her name. The first letter 'J' was pointing straight ahead. It looked like a stick figure of an umbrella with straight lines verses a curving umbrella top. After a few more steps, she saw the letter 'E' with an arrow drawn into the middle line of the letter. Two more feet later, she saw the letter 'W' with an arrow sticking out of the top middle vertex. A few more feet, she saw another similar 'E' to the one before. Soon, she came up to the letter 'L' with an arrow sticking out from its leg. This arrow pointed to a crack-opened door.

Another slightly opened door.

Jewel easily squeezed through the crack. She smiled.

It's great I haven't gained any weight.

She entered the room and noticed that she was in the kitchen. The lights were on, but she saw no sign of Linda or Tulio. She looked up at the electric stove and saw the bird she was looking for.

"Blu."

Blu flinched, almost losing balance and dropping into the heated pan of pasta. He set the fork down he used to stir and looked down behind him. He heaved.

"Oh, Jewel. Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Blu flew down and landed in front of Jewel. He nuzzled her head with his head.

"Good morning, Jewel."

They parted from their nuzzle. Jewel had a questioning look on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Remember yesterday I said it was going to be a surprise. Well, surprise. I made spaghetti for us and set up the television in the other room to watch a movie."

"You know how to make spaghetti?"

Blu nodded.

"Linda taught me how when we lived in Moose Lake," he said and jokingly whispered the next sentence. "It takes no instincts to make a wicked spaghetti; just skill."

Jewel smiled.

"Well, pasta for breakfast sounds good."

"It's almost done. I'll serve it onto a plate. You go next door and pick the movie you want to watch. I put them on the couch."

"Alright."

She turned around and walked out of the kitchen. The room next door was the lounge. It wasn't your typical lounge. It was basically the size of the family room. Its sole purpose was to just hold the 32"-LCD television. It was mounted on a shelf that held a Nintendo Wii and a Microsoft Xbox 360. It was a room for the interns to relax in. Today, it was reserved for the two last Spix's Macaws.

Jewel entered the room and walked to the couch. She was thinking she was going to climb vertically, but it appeared that Blu made it easier for her to get on the couch. He had used children's wooden building blocks to build a large ramp up to the cushions of the couch. Jewel smiled; kind of grateful her boyfriend was a nerd. She went up on the wooden slope and placed her feet on the brown, clothed couch cushions. She then found three movie covers.

The three movies sold to Jewel by the title and the description of the back. She didn't know of the actors or the ratings of the movies. It wasn't like she could access the internet on a daily basis to find out what movies were hot and which were not. She picked up a movie cover and read the title.

"Real Steel," she read.

She then turned it around and read the back. It was a fighting robot movie, but that wasn't the main concept behind it. It was more about a struggling father trying to make a living with his smart-wit son he barely knew by training his robot how to fight. Jewel set the movie box down and picked up the one next to it.

"Marley & Me."

This one was about a young couple raising and keeping a Labrador Retriever. It becomes part of the family and impacts the family in more ways than one. This was based on a book. Jewel set the box cover down and picked up the final film box.

"The Other Guys."

Judging by the cover, she thought it was an action movie, but it turned out to be a comedy. It was about two detectives underappreciated, just trying to live day by day. Jewel set the movie box down and set looked at the movies again. It was between action-family, family, or comedy. All three movies sounded good. However, she wanted Blu to also enjoy, so "Marley & Me" was out. Because Blu was smart, she also figured that he was more into robots than the comedy of two detectives. She selected "Real Steel". By this time, Blu was walking up the sloped path with a plastic plate of spaghetti.

"Ta-da."

He set the plate in-between them.

"It's still kind of hot. So, have you selected a movie, my precious Jewel?"

Jewel giggled and grabbed the DVD cover.

"Real Steel," she said.

Blu nodded, surprised that she didn't pick "Marley & Me", but he wasn't complaining.

"Alright."

Blu took the movie and flew over to the Xbox. He turned it on and inserted the movie into it. He also turned on the television, adjusted the volume, and displayed the proper channel the Xbox was connected to. He flew back to Jewel with the Xbox controller. As Blu selected the movie on the Xbox main screen, Jewel heaved blissfully.

"This is a relief. I thought you snuck out again."

Blu faced Jewel.

"I promised today I would make it up to you."

Jewel walked up to Blu and hugged him as he finally commanded the Xbox to play the movie.

"Thanks a lot Blu. I mean it."

Blu smiled and looked down at Jewel.

"You're welcome."

The two birds then sat down together, eating spaghetti as the movie played.

* * *

><p>In the jungle, another animal became victim of a bird of prey. A snake was being torn to shreds after a short struggle against a Crested Eagle. It became a meal within ten seconds. The female eagle munched down the snake. She swallowed a piece of meat and sighed.<p>

"Mm. Good food, but I crave for something new… That city I saw might hold the key to my new cuisine."

She had noticed that birds were drawn to the city down below near the ocean. What could be there that made them attracted to it? Tomorrow, she would find out.


	10. A Fighter's Past

Jewel woke up the next morning with a smile. She blinked repeatedly to clear her vision. From where she sat in the den, she extended her wings up, careful to not strain the broken one. She set them back to her side and kept the smile as she remembered yesterday. Yesterday, she and Blu had spent the whole day together. The morning began with movies and pasta. Blu knew how to make a mean spaghetti, though anything was better than the dried-up spaghetti she ate during her preteen years. After that, Jewel fell asleep. The pasta made her sleepy. She did wake up around two o'clock, seeing Blu reading one of those educational books. They talked a little before Jewel's check-up. With Xavier gone, Blu started talking to the injured birds in the nursing room. She didn't hear much of how Blu introduced himself and the talk he had with the birds at the beginning, but she joined in towards the end. It was there that Jewel learned that someone was teaching him how to survive out there. She didn't know who, but Xavier could lighten things up…if he ever returned.

Jewel looked around and finally noticed something. She narrowed her eyes and stood up. She walked over to the entrance of the den and took a peek outside into the fake jungle. She sighed in frustration. Blu was missing.

* * *

><p>Xavier flew around Rio that Thursday morning. The sun had risen high into the sky as the winds from the east provided a cooling atmosphere along the city. Xavier looked over the edge of a roof, admiring Rio. He inhaled and exhaled happily.<p>

"Another glorious day finding food. Let's see what the Americans threw out yesterday."

He extended his wings out, but he soon shuddered. A shadow of a large raptor covered him on this cloudless day. He gulped and slowly titled his head up. A crested eagle swooped down and tackled him to the floor of the flat, toughly plastered roof. The crested eagle pinned Xavier down by his neck being grabbed by the eagle's right foot.

"Oh, look. I found some breakfast. I've always wanted to try something…something juicy."

"Wait…wait," Xavier managed to say. "You…you don't want to…eat me."

The eagle tightened its grip around the chaco chachalaca, a bird about half of the eagle's size. The nervously, dark brown feathered prey began to think of an excuse not to eat him.

"Oh?" questioned the crested eagle. "Why not?"

"Because…because look at me. I'm brown. I probably don't taste good."

The crested eagle slightly chuckled.

"Don't care. Food is food. Besides…"

The crested eagle lowered her head closer to Xavier and eyed him.

"I've never tried your species."

"You…you don't want to try me. I taste like crap. I-I haven't even bathed."

"You are chalk-full of excuses. It's time to dine."

The crested eagle raised her head and was about to peck down at Xavier.

"Wait. If you want an exquisite meal, I can get you one. The finest too, since he's the only one."

The eagle was swayed by his words. She lowered her head closer to his head and smiled.

"The last of his kind?"

"Yeah," said Xavier. "He's a Spix's Macaw, which is a blue macaw.'

"How intriguing."

She had heard of Spix's Macaws before, but only through her father's stories before he died. He said they were blue birds with a unique taste that couldn't be forgotten. They were a delicacy among the family, as it was rare to come across one. The eagle smiled.

"Very well. I'll spare your life. There's only one condition. Bring me the bird you speak of. If you don't, I'll eat you instead. You have five days. I'll be watching you."

The eagle loosened her grip around Xavier and took off to find another meal. Xavier stood up, collecting his breath. He had seen his life in a flash of death, and now, his days were numbered. He had better find Blu fast, but he needed to talk to Jewel first.

* * *

><p>Blu and Flor were in the abandoned den they found last time they met. They stood ten inches apart. Flor put her wings up in front of her face and curled them into fists.<p>

"Alright, Blu. One thing I haven't taught you is how to fight. Even a loveable bird like you needs to know how to fight. There will at least be one bird that challenges you for dominance, and you must rise above him."

"But fighting is never the answer. Can we all just get along?"

"Yeah, after we beat the crap of each other, and that's still a maybe. Now, lift your wings up like I have mind."

Reluctantly, Blu lifted his wings up.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Flor dropped her wings and sighed.

"Not exactly."

"What's wrong?"

"Your stance. It's weak and scared. Birds can tell if you're scared by the stance."

"So…um…I should act tougher."

"You avoid more fights that way," commented Flor.

Blu looked at his feet and remembered those martial arts fighting movies. He widened his stance a little, made it look stronger, and curled his wings more fiercely. He faced Flor.

"Are you ready?"

Flor sighed again.

"You can't fool anyone with that pose."

"Why not? It's Bird Fu."

"Bird Fu?"

"Kung Fu for birds."

"Do you even know Kung Fu?"

"Well, no…but I've watched it on television. The physics and the moves behind it seems easy."

"Blu, you can't be skilled by just looking at a sport."

"Watch."

Blu began to launch some punches and kicks. With each kick, he took a step closer to Flor. He whirled a punch towards Flor's head, but it never reached her head. Blu's right fisted wing was only a couple centimeters away from her face. She immediately grabbed Blu's extended right wing with both of her wings, picked him up over her head, and slammed him down on the wooden floor that was previously behind her before she turned. Blu landed on his back in pain.

"Ow."

Flor let go of Blu.

"It's just for show if you don't have the power to back it up. I guess we can start at the basics. You know; proper punches, wing whacks, scratches, and kicks."

"But who scratches during a fight? Isn't that a woman's thing?"

Flor sighed.

"You've been hanging around humans for too long."

Blu slowly got up.

"Well, fifteen years, and still counting."

"Look, Blu. It doesn't matter how you win a fight as long as you win it."

"Yes, it does. If you fight unfair, everyone say you're a sissy."

Flor shook her head.

"That's only if you're with your friends ganging up on one person. Yeah, you are a sissy for doing that, but when it's a fair fight, you try to win by every means necessary."

"But there's a code of fighting."

"For fighting? If you're talking about chivalry, that's been dead for a few centuries now."

Flor thought how to get to Blu.

"Um," she continued, "you're a smart bird. Surely, you know of history's past wars."

"Past wars?"

"Yeah. Like the, um, American Revolutionary War. The Americans ambushed the British and used guerilla warfare to win the war. Well, one of the factors anyway. During the Civil War, the North cut supplies to the South. In the World Wars, mustard gas was used by the Germans as chemical warfare. Even the WWE stage their fights due to popularity instead of actual skills."

Blu curiously looked at Flor.

"How do you of American History?"

"Well…um..."

She looked at Blu's curious eyes and knew she couldn't lie.

"It's nothing grand, but stiil, there's something you should know, Blu."

Flor sighed before continuing.

"For two years of my life, I was captured humans. It was for my own good. A young couple was exploring the forest, and they stumbled across young me. I was about seven at the time. Seven and naïve, as I had broken a wing."

"You were in care of humans for two years."

Flor nodded.

"Yep, I was. They took me in. At first, I was weary at first. I would peck at their hands as they offered to help. But one day, I tried to escape. I opened my wings and tried to fly, but as I leapt off the table, I fell. I didn't hit the floor. The woman caught me and put me back on the table. She petted me and told me that one day, I would be free, but my wing was broken and they weren't going to let me face the world with the broken wing. She said it so caring and concerning to me. It made me rethink on how I should treat them. After that day, I was welcoming and learned a lot, including books of history. The man had a collection of books, and I would always walk on him as he read. He would always welcome me, and I would just sit there, just listening to him read about all sorts of stuff. …I even found myself reading those books from time to time."

Blu's eyes had widened as Flor talked about her past. He had never known that had happened to her. It also shocked him. She knew the jungle as if she lived here her whole life. In fact, she stated that, but it turns out that she had been living with humans for two years of her life. It puzzled him on how much she really knew about the jungle, but it seemed she knew enough to survive. For Blu, that was good enough. It was more than he knew. Plus, she offered to help. Other birds would just laugh, but not Flor. She was caring enough to help him. Flor was still a mystery to Blu, but along the way, he was getting clues about the type of bird she really was.

"And your parents were relieved when you got back. Did they try to look for you?"

"Well, let's finish things up here," said Flor, changing the subject. "Alright, get into fighting position. We'll spare each other. That's always the quickest way to learn how to fight."

Blu wanted to learn more about his friend, but he didn't want to push her. He stood in a strong fighter's pose as Flor did the same. Soon, the lesson began.


	11. Xavier's Report

Jewel perched on the open window seal of the bookstore. Seeing that Blu was gone again, Linda decided to take Jewel to the bookstore. Once there, Jewel did help Linda out as much as she could, but she was still just a bird. After thirty minutes of helping, Jewel ran out of things to do. She ended up reading a book, but she picked one with mostly pictures and at a fifth-grade reading level. Sure, she could talk like an educated gal, but her reading skills were still far below. Plus, English was already hard enough. Books just made it harder by putting more English words rather than signs saying 'specials here and cheap'.

Eventually, she ended her reading. The book she read was a ten-chapter book with an average of twenty pages a chapter, but she had grown bored after reading the first chapter. She had put the book back and had come to the window seal to feel the cool breeze brush against her feathers. She was alone for the time being. Linda had gone to make some food. It was one anyways. Time for lunch.

She saw a few birds flying in the clear sky above her. She formed a small smile and looked down at her mended wing. The date was closing in. Soon, it would be time to test out her fixed wing. In fact, she could probably fly now, but she didn't want to prolong any injury to the wing. All she needed was to fly, feel a tiny ounce of pain, and have Tulio tell her she was grounded for another week. Only three days remained.

Jewel sighed out of boredom and got up. She was about to climb down the bird ladder that Linda had put up for her. Linda had put one up, because she knew Jewel liked the outside, so she had placed a bird ladder resting against the wall to reach the window seal. Anyways, Jewel was about to climb down it when she heard her name.

"Jewel!"

Jewel looked outside and saw Xavier. Xavier landed in front of her on the window seal and smiled. Jewel smiled back to be polite.

"Hi Xavier."

"Hey Jewel. I finally found you. I was at the bird sanctuary, trying to find you, but you weren't there. One of the nursing birds told me you were taken by a girl named Linda to a bookstore."

"A bird in the sanctuary told you? How did you get in?"

"Tulio left one of the windows opened. …He probably shouldn't do that because a cat could get in and eat them."

Jewel unexpectedly raised her left, good wing and slapped Xavier across his face.

"Ow!" he replied, rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Idiot. Now I'm going to have nightmares of cats trying to get me."

"Well, sorry, but it's kind of true. Besides, they can't reach you. You sleep in the aviary."

"It still doesn't matter. I…"

Jewel paused and looked down with a sadden expression. Xavier relaxed his face into a more caring expression.

"Jewel, are you alright?"

Jewel shook her head, trying her best to hide her expression. She changed the subject.

"So, what did you find out?"

"About Blu? Well, um, I don't really want to say."

"Tell me."

"But it might-"

"Just freaking tell me!"

Xavier's eyes widened. He had never seen this crazy side of Jewel. He gulped before continuing.

"I'm sorry to bring you the news, but I have a suspicion Blu is cheating on you."

Jewel had somewhat knew of this deep inside of her, but she was still confused on the matter from hearing it through another bird.

"W-what? ...Look, Xavier, there is no way Blu would be with another bird. He…he loves me. He wouldn't cheat. I know him. Besides, we are the last two Spix's Macaws."

"And? I don't know why I'm going to say this, but I'll say it anyway. Take me as an example. You and I are extremely different species."

He blushed before continuing.

"And **I try to hit on you**."

Jewel was about to say something, but she stayed quiet. She sighed and looked down, realizing Xavier was right. He was a completely different species. An ugly one as a matter of fact. Yet, he always tried to sway her into liking him. She raised her head slightly to look at Xavier.

"So," she said in a dull and frightened voice, "do you know who?"

"Whose he's hitting on? I can't place a name now, but she is a blue macaw. I managed to see a hint of yellow around her eyes, so she's either a Hyacinth or Lear's Macaw. I couldn't tell, but she has taken a liking to Blu, I suppose."

So there **was** another bird Blu was seeing during his supposed solo fights across Rio and the jungle.

"W-where do-did you f-find them?"

"In the jungle. They had just walked out of the den. They were talking about having another lesson. To me, it sounds suspicious on why they use the word lesson to cover up the word s-"

"Stop," ordered Jewel in a distraught voice and then her voice quieted. "I know what you're going to say."

She stood strong and faced Xavier. She slightly shook her head.

"I know Blu. He wouldn't-s-sleep with...another bird."

"I'm just reporting what I saw, Jewel. I got there after the rain storm we had the other day. That's all I got. Mm... Do you want me to-"

"No," answered Jewel, giving him another head shake. "You've-done enough. Thank you."

Xavier nodded and turned around. He opened his wings. Before he took off, he glanced back at Jewel by only turned his head towards the left.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

Without a response from Jewel, Xavier took off. Jewel was in deep thought, thinking of what Xavier had said. She slowly climbed down the ladder as her mind battled itself as to if Xavier was stating everything as the truth. She reached the floor, and her mind made the decision Xavier wouldn't lie about this. Jewel plotted herself on the polished wooden floor and burst into a river of tears.

* * *

><p>Blu rang the bell of the bird sanctuary at the front entrance. One of Tulio's interns, Rosa, opened the wooden-crafted door and let Blu in. Blu perched on her right shoulder as she closed the door. She petted his head with a finger, leading him to the breeding aviary room.<p>

"Hello, Blu. How was your flight today?"

Blu squawked happily. Rosa smiled.

"Well, for the time being, Jewel isn't here. Tulio mentioned to us she went to the bookstore with Linda, but they will be back in a couple of hours."

Rosa opened the door to the aviary, and Blu flew off her shoulder. She closed the door and returned to her work. Blu flew through the fake jungle. He quickly made it to the den and entered it. He sighed in happiness.

Might as well go to sleep as I wait for Jewel to return.

Blu walked to about the center of the den and sat down in his sleeping position. He drifted off to sleep in bliss. However, if he wanted to live, it would've been probably best to sleep in the bushes, hiding from the enraged and heartbroken Jewel.


	12. Confrontation Part I

Three hours had passed since Blu fell asleep. He was dreaming. It was pleasant. A dream like this hadn't come to him for a while. He smiled blissfully as he soaked in happiness.

He was soaring through the sky. The skies were clear, and the wind was up. It pushed Blu slowly as if it was a parent teaching a child how to ride a bike. He smiled, taking in the joy of flight and casting fear aside. He wasn't alone. Jewel was next to him. He looked to his right and saw her, awed in her beauty. Though they were technically forced to mate, there was a high chance that he and Jewel would have been together anyway. In order to initiate that chance, they needed to meet each other, which was a different story. Everyone friendship and love always started with a confrontation. If there was no confrontation, there was no happily ever after. He had Tulio to thank for that. Blu then saw Jewel glide down and followed. As they descended, something happened. Clouds appeared from nowhere and surrounded Blu. He looked around and saw Jewel nowhere. He decided not to panic and convinced himself Jewel probably landed. He continued to fly down, gaining speed. The only problem that he didn't have any judgment on where the ground would be. The clouds cleared soon enough for him to just take a glimpse of the tan, harden ground before slamming into it.

His eyes flung open. He panted heavily, realizing he was dreaming. He felt his face, not really checking if it was in one piece. There was a sting of pain on his cheek. As he felt where he thought the sting was, he noticed a pair of black, bird feet in front of him. He slowly and stupidly looked up to see Jewel. She wore a cold expression. He stumbled to his feet.

"Hi, Jewel," he said with a smile.

Jewel's cold stare made him slowly drop the smile. He gulped.

"Um, is everything's okay?"

There was no response for Jewel. Of course, Blu felt very uncomfortable.

"Jewel?" he breathed, extending a wing and placing it on Jewel's right, small shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she snapped.

Blu retracted his wing as if he had touched fire. He looked worried at Jewel.

"Jewel, what's with your mood? I mean if you're human, I would just conclude you were on your period, but we're birds. Good thing we aren't humans, huh?

Blu chuckled and noticed Jewel didn't even crack a smile. He slowly stopped chuckling and nervously fidgeted with his wingtips.

"Jewel, you can tell me what's up. My ears are opened. Well, earholes, but you know what I mean."

"You lied to me, Blu," she said coldly.

Blu dropped his wings.

"Lied? Jewel, I wouldn't…"

Blu grew quiet. He looked down in shame and sighed. Jewel looked at him curiously and angrily.

"Wouldn't what?"

Blu was silent.

"Blu," called out an impatient Jewel.

Blu still remained quiet.

"Blu!"

Still, a few moments of silence passed.

"Answer me dammit!"

Blu lifted his head up. He knew that when Jewel lightly cussed, it was like if her anger was evolving to the next level. Blu reached out to grab Jewel's wing. Driven by fear, she did not let him and moved her wing from his grasp, shaking her head in realization. Blu slightly looked down in disappointment and dropped his wing to his side,

"So, it is true," stated Jewel.

"Jewel, I should tell you-"

He was cut off as Jewel dashed at him and pinned him down. Her knees were on Blu's stomach. She looked at Blu with just ferocity. Her blue eyes sparkled as Blu saw his face in them. Water shielded them.

"How dare you."

Jewel slapped Blu's face hard.

"How dare you. How dare you. How dare you!"

With each sentence, Jewel slapped Blu's face, alternating her wings. Blu finally managed to see the enraged face of Jewel.

"Jewel, what are you doing?"

Water soon poured out of her eyes.

"Am I a joke to you?"

"What?"

"Am I just someone to keep you company in here while you have your secret life outside?"

"Huh?"

"What do you see in your little girlfriend in the jungle? Just because she doesn't have any broken wings doesn't mean she's better than me. We can still screw around, you know."

Blu briefly shook his head.

"Jewel, calm down. I don't clearly understand what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb," cried Jewel. "Your girlfriend in the jungle."

"You mean Flor?" questioned Blu.

Jewel pressed down on Blu's stomach harder.

"Flor? Flor! That's the wench's stupid name. Why flower? You know that jewels are much more valuable than some stupid flowers."

Blu thought about as he stared into Jewel's eyes. Pass the angry eyes, he saw fear. All that Jewel had was a broken heart. However, he was curious on how she knew that it was a female bird. He tried to talk as his stomach was still being pressed by Jewel's knees.

"Jewel…uggh…how do you know that…the bird I was with…my friend…was a female bird?"

Jewel's eyes lightened.

"Uh… That's-besides the point."

"N-no, it's not. How d-do you know?"

Jewel was quiet for a bit, slowly unloading some pressure off of Blu's stomach. Blu thought about it.

"You didn't trust me."

"Of course I did!"

"You did? What do you mean not anymore?"

"Exactly what it means. You lied to me Blu. Just go back with your stupid screw buddy."

Blu shook his head, slowly turning angry.

"Okay, that's it!"

Using his physical strength, he managed to knock Jewel off of him. Jewel lied on the floor as Blu stood up. He towered over Jewel. Surprised, she looked up at Blu.

"B-Blu?"

"What the heck Jewel!"

"But-"

"You know I wouldn't cheat on you! That's ridiculous! Wherever you got you information, it's wrong that I had a relationship with another bird!"

Jewel fringed in fear. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Xavier said-"

"WHAT! Why did you bring up Xavier?"

Jewel remained quiet and looked down. Blu put one and one together. He narrowed his eyes at Jewel. Out of fear, Jewel started to slowly crawl back, still facing Blu. Blu started to approach the terrified Jewel.

"Did you… You did, didn't you!"

"Well, I-"

"You sent Xavier to spy on me!"

"Blu-"

Jewel was finally backed up against a wall in the den. She glanced back once she noticed it and quickly faced back to Blu.

"No! Jewel, what the hell? You sent the most annoying, stupidest bird to spy on me? Why?"

Jewel finally couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't going to tolerate Blu's yelling.

"At least he's trustworthy!"

Blu was about to yell back, but she was right. He had stooped so low in become more untrustworthy than Xavier. He calmed down. Jewel slowly rose to her feet and looked at Blu with concerning eyes.

"I…uggh… You're right, Jewel. I've been hiding something from you, and her name is Flor."

Jewel's eyes were glossy.

"Blu, was it true?"

Blu shook his head.

"As I said before, you're the only bird for me."

"But why so secretive? Why didn't you tell me, and who is she?"

"Well, let me see. I met Flor during my first flight out of the sanctuary. It was a weird meeting, and I told her about us. After that, we became friends."

"You told her about us, but you didn't tell me about her?"

"Jewel, remember a while back that you offered to help me…with my instincts?"

Jewel nodded.

"Yeah, I was going to help you out."

"Well, that's why I didn't tell you about Flor."

Blu sighed before continuing.

"I…that is… Flor's been teaching me."

Jewel blinked in astonishment.

"What? Why? You don't trust me and my skills?"

"It-it wasn't trust that made me ask for outside help. I guess it was fear. Jewel, I wanted to be ready before we were released. Learning these new skills take time. It's like a ten-hour college class every day. You could've taught me, Jewel, but I was afraid that you wouldn't have time after you were healed."

"Have time?"

Blu blushed.

"You know…"

Blu rubbed the back of his head and slightly looked up, blushing.

"Taking care of the eggs and stuff."

"Oh," said a blushful Jewel. "Well, um, I see your point…but you shouldn't have lied."

"I know."

Jewel sadly let out a heave of breath.

"And I shouldn't have suspected you cheating on me."

"But Jewel, it was mostly my fault. If I would've told you about Flor, probably none of this would have happened."

Jewel shook her head.

"It would've probably ended the same, or worst."

Blu looked her curiously.

"Or worst? What do you mean?"

Jewel looked at Blu with glittering eyes.

"Well…"


	13. Confrontation Part II

"Well…"

Jewel paused to look at Blu. Her settled expression dropped to a frown.

"There's something I should have told you awhile back."

"What is it, Jewel? You can tell me."

Jewel slightly smiled. She then dropped her smile.

"Blu, I've been unfaithful too. I-I…"

She looked down and sighed. She then felt Blu's wing grab her wing. She looked up to see his content smile. She couldn't return it, but it gave her the confidence to speak.

"Oh, Blu, I had a trust issue with you leaving the bird sanctuary. That's why I sent Xavier to spy on you."

Blu tried his hardest not to flip out on Jewel. Out of all birds, she picked Xavier, and the reason why was because Jewel trust him. That bird would kiss her toes, doomed to her will. It was futile though. She would never love him in return. Blu knew this, but probably it wasn't the case anymore. Probably Jewel became friends with him.

"Do you like him?"

"Blu, I don't want to go through all the screaming again."

"Not like that. I mean as a friend."

"He's more of the acquaintance type."

"But you trust him more than me?"

"Blu, you know too well that Xavier will do anything I ask. That bird is crazy for me."

"But you could've talked to me."

"And same to you."

Blu sighed.

"I know. I should've told you about Flor."

He then thought about it.

"Jewel, if you already knew, why didn't you bring it up? Why did you have to tell Xavier to spy on me? I know you, Jewel. You're persistent. If you didn't trust me, why didn't you tell me?"

Jewel let out a saddened heave. She then faced the entrance of the fake tree den.

"I should've, but I didn't. It's just…my father."

"Your father?" wondered Blu with widening eyes. "What does your father have to do with this?"

She looked back at Blu.

"It was by the time I was nine when I found out."

_Jewel and her mother were bathing in a river a bit out of the way. They wanted the privacy. Tonight, Jewel was going to go with her parents to the bird club, which hosted a blues-singing channel-billed toucan. Unknown to Jewel, they hoped that she would find a potential mate at the club._

_Her mother was a radiant Spix's Macaw. Her light blue feathers shined as dew in the morning. She was a beautiful bird. Jewel only wished that she could as beautiful as her. Her mother picked up water with her beak and sprinkled it on her feathers._

"_Wow, Mom. You look gorgeous."_

_Her mother faced her._

"_Thank you, Meja. You do too."_

_Jewel shook her head._

"_I don't know about that."_

"_But Meja, you inherited my looks. Don't look so down on your looks. You are beautiful, and you can only get more beautiful."_

_Jewel slightly smiled._

"_Mom, thank you."_

"_Jewel, you do know the reason why we are going to the club?"_

"_Because I came of age. I'm old enough now."_

_Her green-eyed mother shook her head._

"_You are old enough, but not because of what you're thinking. Jewel, you have grown to be a beautiful macaw, and it's time for you to find a handsome macaw."_

_Jewel blushed._

"_But-"_

"_You'll do find Jewel. The club is a great place to find young blue macaws like us. It's time to find love, don't you think?"_

"_But…I don't know if I'm ready."_

"_No one ever is, Meja, but it happens, and you understand."_

_Jewel was not for the idea. Finding a male in a bird club was so…unpredictable. Usually, drinking influences love in the club. She had heard it been called drunk love, where it is just a fun night, and you wake up the next morning not really caring for the bird you were with. She had always dreamed of a bird, a tough blue macaw, being a knight by saving her life that would be in peril by a snake or something. Or just a macaw she bonked into, become friends, and soon, their relationship grew into something more. Finding a male in the club was far from her mind. But she wanted to make her parents happy. She sighed._

"_I think I do. Okay."_

_Her mother smiled._

"_Meja, check what time your father wants to leave. I still need to wash myself properly, but I need to know when he wants to leave so I can try and hurry if needed."_

_Jewel nodded with a smile. She flapped her wings and took to the sky. She soared through the jungle, thinking of what her mother had told her._

_Finding a male, huh? I don't know if I'm ready, but Mom's right. I need to find a male._

_She sighed._

_I just don't know how. How can I attract one who isn't after my looks? I got myself all beautiful, but I probably shouldn't have. He should like me if I was a mess. …Well, other birds are going to be there, and I don't want to look my worst._

_She landed on the branch that served as a walkway to the entrance of the den. She saw her father's back in the den and smiled. She walked closer, but as she did, she noticed he was moving his hips back and forth. She dropped the smile as she also noticed a bird in front of him._

"_Yeah, that's it."_

"_I'm taking you all the way, Babe."_

_Jewel entered the den, shocked as she realized what was going on._

"_Dad?"_

_The dark blue macaw with blue eyes turned around in panic to face his daughter._

"_J-Jewel. W-What are yo-ou d-doing h-home this early?"_

"_Dad, what are you doing, and who is this?"_

_Jewel's father moved back from the female bird he was humping._

"_Uh… Listen, Jewel. It's, uh…"_

"_Answer me!"_

_The sky blue-feathered, brown-eyed female Spix's Macaw looked at Jewel and then back at Jewel's father._

"_Who is she, Paul?" the female asked._

_Paul gulped._

"_Sh-She's my daughter."_

"_So this is your daughter. She's lovely._"

"_Dad, what's going on?"_

_Jewel's voice was more settled. She knew what was going on. It was a stupid question to ask, but she wanted to hear her answer._

"_Jewel, you have to understand-"_

"_Understand what? You're cheating Mom with another bird."_

"_But Jewel, you have to understand. Our species is dying. As males, it is our job to ensure the safety of our future."_

"_That's crap, Dad! You could've made another egg with Mom, but you chose another bird."_

"_But Jewel, Jenny is more-"_

"_More what, Dad?"_

_He looked at Jenny and faced Jewel._

"_More fit for our survival."_

"_No. Dad, Mom is a year younger than you. How can you say that? Don't you love her?"_

"_That's just it, Meja."_

_Paul sighed._

"_Your mother and I've shared good times, but I…I love your mother."_

"_Then why are you doing this?"_

"_Jewel, what I mean is that I love your mother as a friend. I'm not in love with her."_

"_But you're mates! Doesn't that mean anything?"_

"_Jewel, try not to understand it. I still do care about your mother, but I'm with Jenny. I was going to break the news tonight."_

_Jewel faced Jenny._

"_And you're fine with this? Stealing a mated male?"_

"_Jewel, Paul's been the best with me. He told me he was mated and still with his wife, but he promised me that we would be together. The reason why he didn't leave your mom was because of you. Now that you know, we can live together."_

_Rage built inside of Jewel. She dashed towards Jenny, but her father blocked her way. She stopped and looked at his feet. She then looked up at Paul._

"_So, is this the way of life? Am I going to find love and have it stab me in the back one day?"_

"_I'm sorry, Jewel. I made up my mind. I need to find your mother. Come, Jenny."_

_Jewel sighed and looked down in disappointment. Paul flew out of the den and headed towards the river. Jenny looked back at Jewel once more before following Paul. _

"_Jewel, one day, you'll see-"_

_Jewel looked up and gave Jenny a death glare. Jenny shut her beak and flew out of the den. Jewel found her legs shaking and sat down. A drop of water escaped her eyes, and soon, a river of tears poured out. If love was just a game to some, she didn't want to be part of it._

"After that, my mother and I left my father. We lived on our own, foraging for food and just trying to survive. My mother was devastated and blamed herself. I tried to comfort her the best I could, but nothing helped. Then, that day came…"

A few tears escaped her moist eyes. Blu grabbed her wings and gently pulled in her in for a hug. He patted her back gently.

"It's okay, Jewel."

"No, it's not."

Jewel parted from the hug.

"I was in the den, waiting for my mother. She said she was going to bathe. I waited for a few hours before deciding to go to check on her. I got to the river to see my mother's wet, dead body. She...She had drowned herself."

Jewel continued to cry. Blu wished that it would be okay, but Jewel was right. It wasn't. Her mother died out of depression because her father, most likely dead as well, cheated on her. Jewel calmed herself down, sniffling a bit.

"I told myself I would never love anyone and will always be free, but then I was caught and then you came."

She slightly chuckled.

"I guess everything changes. Blu, at first, I didn't want anything to do with you."

"I remember that. The deal was that I was going to go back with Linda and you were going to be free in the jungle."

"You were the first male Spix's Macaw I saw in a long time, so I didn't know how to react. All I remembered was what my father did. However, I needed your help to escape. I was going to use you, but then we got captured. I didn't hate you, Blu, but I wanted to be free. I kept a smiling face to hide my past from you. You didn't need to know about me. But then, everything fell apart. My relationship towards you grew, and I started to fall in love. When you jumped out of that plane to save me, I knew you were the one and would never cheat on me. Then came your flying lessons outside the sanctuary as I remained inside. I didn't think much of it as first, but when it became frequent, my suspensions grew. I knew I could trust you, but a voice always said he's male, like your father. Memories then came back, and I found myself believing you were cheating on me. That voice was the one that told me to spy on you. I tried to convince myself you weren't cheating, but then Xavier told me that he saw you with another bird. That's when my world fell apart, Blu."

Jewel faced the ground. Blu slowly reached out and grabbed her wing, forcing Jewel to glance up at him.

"Jewel, I'm Blu, not your father. I would never consider cheating on you. Not Flor, or any other bird, would receive the love I have for you. That's a promise."

Jewel smiled as tears still dripped down. She pulled herself closer to Blu and wrapped her wings around him.

"Thank you, Blu. It-It means a lot to me that you promise to be by my side."

"Always," breathed Blu. "I love you, Jewel."

"I love you too, Blu."

Jewel slightly pushed away from Blu, still holding him, and pressed her beak against his. The kiss was not only to show their love, but it was to show the trust they had for each other. The passionate and soft kiss lasted for a few seconds, but to Blu, it must had been a while before Jewel parted. Jewel faced Blu with a smile and rested her head on his chest. Blu looked down at Jewel.

"Jewel, would you like to meet her? That way, there's no tension."

Jewel nodded.

"That would be nice, but tomorrow. I want this moment to last."

"Of course. I also want this moment to last."


	14. The Invitation

The sun had risen over Rio. The sun was either welcomed by people getting sun or rejected as others wore sun screen and shaded themselves with hats and clothing. The wind had picked up early in the morning, but now, it was a light breeze. The start of the afternoon was soothing.

Flor waited for Blu on the Christ the Redeemer Statue. They usually met there and then headed out. It was more practical than meeting in the forest. Blu could get lost, and then she would be waiting forever. However, she felt like that now. She sat on the collar area of the statue, leaning against the head. It provided some shade from the bright sun.

"He's late again," she breathed. "Well, it is expected, with his girlfriend and all."

She shielded her eyes with her wing.

"It's sure bright. By now, I thought the humans would make sunglasses for birds. I mean, they have some for dogs and cats, I think. They should make some for birds. It would be real nice. Probably, after I finish teaching him, Blu can make me some. He's a smart bird."

She stopped talking to herself and focused on her thoughts. Strangely, they circled around Blu.

About that time…when it was raining. It was Blu and me, trapped in a den. Well, we weren't trapped, but we were stuck. His wing around me felt so comfortable. I felt loved. Like loved for me, and not just some toy.

Flor narrowed her eyes.

That jerk of a boyfriend. Joseph. What did I ever see in him? Especially when he… Ugh, it makes me mad. I thought I could trust him. I guess parting from him was the best thing, but I left something behind. Blu fills in that void. I…

She chuckled and shook her head slightly.

No, I can't. He has a potential mate. I don't want to ruin that. It seems golden. I just wish I could find a bird that is as loving and caring like Blu. Jewel is a lucky bird to have found a male that cares for her so deeply. I just wish-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her name.

"Flor."

The Hyacinth Macaw opened her hazel eyes. Blu was coming in for a landing. She got to her feet and approached him. Blu faced her.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Well, I've grown use to it, but I know you'll always come."

Blu smiled.

"Thanks Flor."

"So, I was thinking I could tell you the dangers and show you the potential signs. It might-"

"Flor, if you excuse me, I would like to say something."

Flor stopped.

"Alright. What is it?"

"Well, the time spent together was very informative. I would like to reward you for it."

"No," said Flor in a pleasant tone, lifting her wing up slightly and then dropping it down. "You don't need to do that. It was fun."

"It's alright, Flor. We were thinking if you would be able to come to the club tonight."

"We?"

"Jewel will be there. She wishes to see you."

"I would love to. Better late than never, right?"

Blu looked down slightly. Flor dropped her smile.

"What's wrong, Blu?"

"Flor, I don't want you to give you the impression that Jewel didn't want to meet you."

"Of course. She was in the sanctuary."

Blu tapped his wingtips together nervously.

"Well, that's not it."

He dropped his wings and sighed.

"Flor, I didn't tell Jewel about you. See, it was my fault. I wanted to learn about how to survive in the jungle. Jewel offered to help, but then I thought it would be best to see help somewhere else…and sooner."

Flor shook her head.

"Trying to be the male of the den, eh?"

"Well, I just thought that she wouldn't have time with preparing the nest…and other things."

"So, she's carrying eggs?"

Blu blushed.

"No, no. Oh, cheese and sprinkles no."

"Cheese and sprinkles?"

"American joke."

"Oh. Um, different culture, I guess."

"Anyways, I wanted to invite you if you had time tonight."

"The club, you say?"

Memories flooded when she was with Joseph at the club. Most were clouded. She had one too many drinks that night. She did remember the kiss though. It wasn't the most pleasant one, but a kiss was still a kiss. After that night, she never went back. She found no reason to go, but tonight would be different. She smiled.

"Yes. Okay."

Blu grinned.

"Great. Can you meet us by the club at nine?"

"Sure…uh, how are you going to get out of the sanctuary, and how about Jewel's broken wing?"

"Don't worry. Tulio leaves a small window open to circulate air. Too small for a human, but an animal can slide through it. We will be there. Count on it."

Flor unsurely nodded.

"O-kay. Um, so you want to hold off on the lesson for tomorrow."

"Yeah. Um, I'm sorry for making you fly all the way up here and waiting for me."

"Don't be. An invitation is worth it. Oh, this will be fun. Plus, it'll be nice to make another friend."

"Alright. Then nine is alright?"

"Yeah. I'll see you two then."

"Bye."

The two birds flew off in separate directions to get ready. Unknown to them, a bird had been hearing them. Xavier had been flying up to the statue to take a break. He rested against the head on its other side when he heard two birds in middle of a discussion. He didn't have to see who they were, because he recognized one of the voices being Blu. He also heard a female voice and figured it was Blu's second mistress. He hadn't heard the part about Jewel forgiving Blu, but he heard the second time, missing the first time, a time and place where they would meet tonight.

"Ah, so they are meeting at the club?"

He grinned, but his thoughts soon focused on a word Blu said.

"We," he breathed.

Why would he say we will be there? Is he taking someone else?

Xavier gasped when he realized it.

Jewel must've forgiven him. Probably after what I told her, she confronted Blu. If only I had seen the future, I could've nailed Blu hard at the club.

He let out a sigh.

Oh, well. It was bound to happen…but I ain't giving up.

He closed his eyes to concentrate on his thoughts.

Let me think here. If Blu and Jewel are going to meet this bird, then…wait. Jewel probably was confused by Blu. He has a way of words sometimes. That brainiac. Oh, well. I can tell the actual truth and swoop in for the girl.

"Deep in thought, Xavier?"

Xavier opened his eyes and nearly jumped to death. Death did actually stare at him. The crested eagle smiled wickedly. She moved away from his face as he scrambled to his feet.

"So, how goes the blue bird hunting? Or am I going to have an early meal?"

"I-It's go-going f-f-fine," Xavier stuttered.

The crested eagle shook her head, grinning.

"By your stuttering, I fear that you are making things up."

"No, I'm not. Uh, I got information for you."

"It better be good. I prefer a change of diet from snakes and rodents. I crave bird."

Xavier gulped.

"Well, here's what I found out. Blu, the Spix's Macaw, will be at the bird club at nine. You know, where the food market is."

"Haven't been there before, but I'll follow you. I'm always watching you."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Xavier felt the eagle's brown eyes pierce into his soul.

"Um, yeah, I should get going to get ready. Uh, should I lead you or met you or-"

"As I said, I'm always watching you. I'll be there."

"Okay. Um, goodbye."

Xavier flapped his wings and took off. The crested eagle watched him go. She grinned.

I guess I'll be having desert with my main course.


	15. Clubbing

Flor landed in front of the club. It was hidden behind fruit crates and thin canopy fabrics. It was located in the food stall street. The street boomed with the people of Rio making a living by selling their exotic fruits to tourists. It was mostly whole fruit sales, but a few of the vendors sold fruit drinks. That was during the day. At night, it became a slightly littered street that had lighting surrounding it. Flor stood patiently under a lighted area in hopes that Blu and Jewel would arrive soon. Flor watched as birds slowly entered the shadowed hallway that led to the entrance of the club. She sighed.

It is nine, I think. Well, this is Blu. He's always running late.

"Move over birds!"

Flor looked up to see a dog running in the distance. It was approaching her, fast. She was about to fly away when she noticed something. It appeared that a small chariot was tied to the down. The chariot was basically a four-wheeled skate shore that had the top half of it cut off. There was a fitted wooden bench on it with a small belt-like material wrapping around it. The dog stopped in front of Flor and faced her with a slobbering smile.

"Hel-lo. You smell like the bird whose scent I'm looking for."

"Excuse me?"

A click was heard, followed by footsteps. Flor turned around to see a male and a female Spix's Macaaw walking her way. The male was Blu, and the female, agitated and seemed a little sick, must be Jewel.

"Hi Flor," Blu greeted.

"Hello," she said, turning towards Blu.

She felt uncomfortable by the heat, smell, and sound of the dog standing next to her. She slowly put on a slightly disgusted and uncomfortable face and turned towards the dog.

"Can I help you?"

The dog stupidly smiled at her; his drool dropped to the concrete.

"Oh, yeah," said Blu. "Flor, this is Luiz. He helped me out trying to get Jewel and myself free from the shackles from when we were chained together."

"Oh," she said, "how-considerate."

"Yep," said Blu, walking over to Luiz's collar.

Blu unclipped the two leashes that attached to the chariot thing.

"Thank you Luiz."

"No problem. You know who to howl for once you're done."

Luiz trotted away. The three birds looked at the dog disappearing from their view. Well, two of them did. In the corner of her eyes, Flor noticed Jewel looking towards the ground, about to hurl.

"Um, do you need water?"

Jewel raised her left wing.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Blu finally noticed Jewel.

"Are you okay?"

Jewel managed to look up and shot a glare at him. Blu fringed.

"Blu… That is the last time-ugh-we ever do that."

"C'mon, Jewel. It was like a roller coaster ride. It wasn't that bad."

Jewel shot another death glare at Blu. Flor felt the tension exploding between the two birds.

"Yeah, um, I'll meet you guys inside. You know tables. Always get filled quick."

Flor strolled away from the two macaws and walked through the short, shaded pathway. A doorway to the club radiated a yellowish-green light. Flor entered and feasted her eyes on the club. The club had grown little in the past two years. It was vivid with life. There was a stage made of painted Popsicle sticks that housed a D.J., but there was enough room for a singer to perform. There was the dance floor with Brazilian birds of all kinds clapping their wings and swinging their tail feathers. Behind the dance floor, and more to the entrance, were the tables. The tables were either wooden or plastic and varied colors. A bar made of Popsicle sticks was behind the table area and a good distance away from the entrance.

Flor walked through the table area to find a table. She looked for one centered in the table area. She didn't know what Blu or Jewel would want to do, so it was best to find a table in the center of everything. She did find a green plastic table and sat down. She looked around, patiently waiting for Blu and Jewel.

Wow, this place is sure booming. It's kind of nice.

She looked towards the bar.

I met him over there. Oh... I was a fool back then. I thought Joseph would be the one, but it was a lie.

She heard commotion and noticed two birds sitting on the seats. She faced a better-looking Jewel and a somewhat guilty Blu.

"Sorry about that-"

"Don't worry about it, Blu."

She faced Jewel.

"So, here's my proper introduction."

Flor extended her wing out.

"I'm Flor."

Jewel accepted her wing and shook it once. They parted from the wingshake.

"I'm Jewel."

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you. I mean, Blu talks about you. I can see a concern in his mind for you."

Jewel smiled.

"That's nice. Um, so Flor, where are you from? Are you from Rio?"

"Born and raised," smirked Flor. "A good city to live nearby. A short flight away too."

"I'm going to go get some drinks. Would you ladies like anything in particular?"

"I'm not much of a drinker," said Flor.

"How about you Dear?"

"Can you get me a Long Island?"

Blu nodded.

"I'll be back."

Blu left to the bar. After a few moments, Jewel dropped the smile. Flor understood.

"So, what do you really want to know, Jewel?"

"Everything. How come Blu found you to teach him?"

"Well, I was flying one day and spotted him on the statue of Jesus. I landed next to him. From afar, he looked like one of my own. I-I hadn't seen anyone like that for a while. I landed next to him and soon realized he was different. He then explained you and he were the last of your kinds and he was afraid of living in the jungle. I just offered to help."

"That seems random you just decide to help him."

Flor sighed.

"I know. I have my reasons for it. I was alone, not liked, and just a solitary bird. Free, if you may, but miserable."

Jewel's tension relaxed when she heard the last sentence.

"Free? How can you be free but feel miserable? It's-freedom."

"I've come to learn that the best part of being free is having someone by your side."

Jewel thought for a moment.

"But…uh, that isn't free."

"I know. Jewel, I'm free. Have no worries or concerns, but I'm extremely lonely. That was why I approached Blu.'

"But what about the past? Didn't you have friends and family?"

"I did, but I was stubborn. I left when I was old enough. I thought I could do everything. For a year, I thought I did. I found a male bird named Joseph and… Listen to me talk. Jewel, I don't mean to sound all preachy."

Jewel shook her head.

"I understand. Um, I'm sorry for my…um, you know."

Flor nodded.

"Yes. Jewel, I promised that I'm not stealing Blu. You're lucky to have such a male that cares and loves you, something you can't get if you're free."

Jewel blushed.

"Well, um, thank you."

"Jewel, I hope we can become friends."

"I'm pretty sure we just did, Flor."

After a few minutes, Blu came back with the drinks. He carried Jewel's Long Island and a draft of beer.

"So, the coconut fell on my papa and knocked him out for the evening. It was just funny to see my mom dragging my dad to the nest, complaining how fat he became. Yep, memories. I just wished they were still alive."

"I can relate. My father was never a mate to my mother, and my mother…well…"

"Jewel, you don't have to explain. You know, it's nice to have someone that I can relate."

"Hi ladies."

Jewel and Flor faced Blu. He sat down next to Jewel.

"Here you go, my Jewel."

He handed the Long Island to Jewel.

"Thank you Blu."

She faced Flor.

"So I forgot to ask. Um, how far did you got into in teaching Blu?"

"Mostly everything. I was just going to make him aware of some things in the jungle, like snakes and spiders."

Blu fringed.

"You offered to teach me, not to put me in danger."

"Well, I think it's the best way you can learn."

"She's right Blu," said Jewel.

"Can't I just read a textbook or something?"

"But nothing compares to actually being there," said Flor. "You can learn and understand it more if you see it."

Blu groaned.

"Fine. Um, I'll probably need another beer. Running out here."

"Blu, you probably shouldn't drink that much," said Jewel.

"Two beers won't kill me."

"But-" began Jewel.

"Well, look who it is."

Blu, Jewel, and Flor looked around and saw Xavier and Pedro standing near them. Blu slightly sighed.

"Xavier."

"You don't seem that surprised, do you?"

"Hardly. Well, I am surprised that you know Pedro."

"Wait. You know this bird, Pedro."

"Yeah, Xavier. I helped him out in getting Jewel free."

Xavier half-closed his eyes.

"I see."

"Pedro, where's Nico?"

"Getting ready for our performance. He says the best way to get ready is to talk in the mirror, which is strange to me."

"Oh," started Jewel. "What song are you going to sing?"

"Can't spoil it for you, Jewel. Sorry. Where's the fun in knowing it?"

Jewel smiled.

"I guess you're right."

"So, Jewel," smirked Xavier. "Would you care to dance?"

Blu narrowed his eyes.

"You do know I'm right here."

Xavier shrugged.

"I know, but as friends. I'm not trying to take your girl away, Blu buddy. So…"

Jewel slightly chuckled.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm in the middle of my drink. Don't want to ruin that. But, uh, how about if you ask Flor."

"Huh?"

He followed Jewel's eyes and noticed a Hyacinth Macaw sitting to Jewel's right. Flor had stood silently, seeing this bird try to hit on Jewel. Her eyes widened.

"Joseph?"


	16. The Past Part I

"Joseph?" wondered Blu, looking around. "Is there another Hyacinth Macaw here?"

Xavier dropped his confused expression. He stared at Flor.

"No one has called me that for over a year."

Blu, Jewel, and Pedro looked at Xavier with astonished glances.

"Xavier?" wondered Jewel.

Xavier chuckled.

"Isn't your name Xavier, not Joseph?" questioned Blu.

"You should know that the aides name the birds they found to their own decision, Blu."

Blu thought about it. He knew that Xavier was right, but something still didn't make any sense.

"If Joseph was your real name, why didn't you tell us? We've been calling Xavier. Doesn't that offend you?"

"I like the name Xavier. It's more exotic name than Joseph, don't you think?"

"I guess…but what about all the birds that know you?"

"Only a few do. Not that popular I guess."

"But you could've told at least Nico and me. We've been friends."

"Only for nine months, Pedro. As I said, I like the name Xavier. I didn't feel like being called Jospeh."

"Now, you said that the aides named you," started Blu. "Xavier, if you haven't gone by your real name for over year, just how long have you been in the sanctuary?"

Xavier suddenly smiled at Flor.

"Now I remember. You're Flor, right? It's been away, my flourishing Flor."

Everyone looked back at Flor.

"Flor, how do you know Xavier?" asked Jewel.

Flor sighed.

"He was my boyfriend."

Blu and Jewel gasped.

"What? Flor, how can you even go out with a guy like this?"

"That's easy," smirked Xavier. "I'm just that charming."

Flor shook her head and narrowed her eyes.

"I was naïve. You seemed like a nice guy, Joseph, but I was wrong. Joseph, why? Why did you lie about our love?"

"As I said Flor, I wouldn't call it love."

Tears formed in Flor's eyes.

"How can you say that? Didn't you care about me?"

Xavier sighed.

"Of course I did."

"Then why did you cheat on me!"

Xavier grew silent.

"I-I moved on from that."

"Not to be rude or anything, but I'm confused."

Xavier and Flor turned towards Blu. Jewel elbowed him.

"I'm sorry. Blu sometimes can get nosy."

Flor shook her head.

"It's alright. I've kept my own secrets. Blu, I told you I was always alone before I met you. Well, he's the reason why."

"Oh, c'mon. Listen, it ain't my fault if you didn't want to talk to anyone. You should've moved on."

"How could I?" cried Flor. "You broke my heart. That pain doesn't go away easily, Joseph!"

Blu examined Flor, who was crying out a few teardrops. He now understood why she approached him. She probably thought that her own kind would be a more suitable mate. She didn't find anyone though. A completely blue bird was rare in Rio. That day they met, she confronted Blu, hoping he was a Hyacinth Macaw, only to discover he was a Spix's Macaw. Probably not wanting to be rude, she continued to talk to him and found him enjoyable to be around him. Wanting to not let go of that feeling, she decided to help Blu, even though they had barely met. Now Blu understood Flor's reasoning.

"What did that green bird have that I didn't?"

"You really want an answer for that?"

Flor shook in rage and curled her right wing in a fist.

"Damn you. Damn you, Joseph!"

Joseph exhaled out a heavy breath.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was just that I wasn't ready. But I should tell you something. After you caught me in the act, I went out looking for. I searched in the jungle for you. I felt bad. But then I got injured and got taken to the sanctuary. Flor, you saw me on the floor after I hit myself on that cliff, but you didn't help. You saw me fall and hit the branches as I fell, but you didn't help me."

It came back to Flor. Upon returning to the den, she found Joseph humping another bird. After a horrid and pitiful explanation of Joseph moving on, she left in tears. Joseph then left in search of her. He soon found Flor, but she was stubborn. She took off, and Joseph gave chase. He followed her to a cliff's wall. Something then happened. Joseph crashed into the wall as she made a sharp turn up. It was probably too quick for Joseph. Most likely, he was too focused on her that he misjudged the wall's distance from him. She heard the smack of something hitting the wall. She looked around and saw Joseph wasn't in sight. She didn't bother to look for Joseph out of pure angry and took off.

"I didn't exactly see you."

"But you didn't even bother to try to find me."

Flor grew quiet and looked down.

"You're right. B-But you made me so mad…"

"It doesn't matter, Flor. As I said, I moved on. I was in the sanctuary for three months. When they gave me my new name, it was a way for me to start all over again. To just forget about the past and move on… Just never expected to see you again, Flor."

Xavier frowned a bit.

"But the past is the past. Nothing matters."

Flor wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"How can you say that?" questioned Blu. "How can you say that nothing matters when you were together?"

"Just things pop up. I did love Flor, but I didn't what a commitment."

Blu shook with rage.

"So you play with your heart? You're so cruel."

"She left me for dead if that Tulio guy didn't come around."

"It's your fault! You're the one that cheated."

Xavier smirked.

"I did, and I admit it, but at least, I'm open about it. Not like a certain blue bird I know."

"What do you mean?"

Blu thought about it and then remembered.

"Jewel told me everything, Xavier; about you spying on us after that storm. I didn't cheat on Jewel. I promised. Even Flor knows I didn't cheat on her."

Xavier groaned.

"I'm not taking about you."

Xavier seductively looked at Jewel.

"So you didn't tell him?"

"About what?" asked Blu, facing Jewel. "What don't I know?"

"Tell him Jewel. Tell him about our first kiss."


	17. The Past Part II

Blu stiffened. Xavier; Joseph, had spoken that he and Jewel had shared a kiss. Blu turned to face Jewel.

"Is it true?"

Jewel rapidly shook her head and faced her boyfriend.

"Of-Of course not."

"Stuttering will get you nowhere," commented Xavier.

Jewel faced Xavier.

"You know what" she questioned, standing up. She planted her wings on the table and leaned a little towards Xavier. "Just go. You are a mess, Xavier. You broke Flor's heart, bully Blu, and have this imaginary thought that you and I are meant to be. Listen to me, I would never ever go out with you."

"But you can't escape the fact that you kissed me."

"It was fake!"

"So you did kiss him," said Blu.

Jewel turned towards Blu.

"Listen to me, Blu. I didn't kiss him, but it seemed that I did. I put this person's used gum on my beak and made Xavier close his eyes. I pressed the gum against his beak and pretended it was a kiss."

Xavier half-closed his eyes. He had been tricked, but instead of getting angry about it, he remained calm.

"Is this true?" asked Blu.

"Yes, Blu. A thousand times yes. That's how I got Xavier to spy on you. Though probably not the best idea, but he would only do it if I kissed him."

Blu thought about it. Jewel's voice was sincere, and he wasn't going to side with a bully. Besides, knowing about his past, Xavier was as honest as a mischievous kid in trouble. He shook his head.

"I trust my Jewel more. It might've been a kiss for you, but it was fake and stupid."

He chuckled.

"I can't believe you fell for the gummy kiss trick."

Xavier narrowed his eyes.

"Pedro, can you be so kindly as to get the MP3 player?"

"Why?"

Xavier faced Pedro. With one look, Pedro scurried away.

"Hey, you can't boss around Pedro like that," said Blu.

"Quiet, blue nerd. He still owes me some compensation for not letting him be cat food last week."

"Joseph, you saved his life?" wondered Flor.

He didn't respond. Flor thought about it. The Joseph he knew before feared his life. He wouldn't be as so bold as to save anyone. Plus, it was selfish when it came to someone needing his help, minus her. Joseph not only changed his name, but it seems his personality was slowly changing. Still, she felt that he was the same on the outside.

"Here ya go," said Pedro, coming back with a Philips MP3 player.

Xavier took it.

"Thank you, Pedro."

"What is that for?" asked Blu, half frightened.

"They always say that the eyes see the truth more than the ears."

"Earholes," corrected Blu.

Xavier shrugged it off as he messed around with the square device that had a built-in screen.

"Whatever."

He found what he was searching for.

"Besides," began Blu. "How did you get a MP3 and can use it?"

"Blu," he said, facing the screen towards the blue birds, "I didn't hide in the shadows from the devices that humans make. I know how to use technology. You're not the only one who can wire a light bulb."

"I've never tried."

Xavier smirked.

"I beat you to it then. Now, let your eyes feast upon the video."

The screen was black until Xavier pressed play. A video of the laboratory room was shown. It was the same room that Jewel had her wing checked in. The lab was like a typical chemistry lab, but the camera was mostly focusing on the metal-framed table. There were two birds on the table. They were colored, but still kind of fuzzy. One was a blue bird, and the other bird was mostly brown. Blu gasped in horror as he noticed the blue bird had some bandage wraps on; wraps usually worn, but not tonight. The blue bird leaned closer to the brown bird, and they kissed for a couple of seconds before the scene was cut. Xavier took the MP3 player and put it on the ground.

"See? I got it off of the security cameras."

Jewel was stunned, wordless on how to respond.

"So, it's true."

She faced Blu.

"You kissed Xavier."

"Blu, I didn't-"

"No, Jewel. What you did to me was way worse. I never ever kissed Flor or even mated with her."

Flor tried so hard not to blush.

"But you," continued Blu. "You kissed Xavier and kept it secret from me."

Jewel shook her head and narrowed her eyes. She leaned angrily towards Blu.

"Like you kept Flor from me."

Rage built in Blu, and he began to tower over her.

"At least I came out with it! Tell me something Jewel. How long were you going to keep it a secret from me? A week? A month? A year? Or after ten years? Right, something to get out of your chest seems appropriate after ten years."

"But Blu, it's not like that."

"Jewel, you were caught on camera."

"But don't you believe me?"

"I thought I did."

Jewel looked down, forming tears in her eyes. She heard him get up. She looked up to see him leave the club. She looked around. The birds were having fun, except the birds around her table. She faced Flor with water running down her cheeks.

"Flor, I'm sorry. I need to find him."

Flor said nothing as Jewel hurried outside.

"She can't hide from the truth," commented Xavier.

Flor faced Xavier with a serious expression and stood up.

"Just shut it, Joseph. You…you ruined everything again. Open your eyes! They love each other, and you just want to destroy their relationship. I don't know why, but I think it's related to Jewel. You give her the same looks as you did to me when I met you. Joseph, I guarantee you that Jewel would never go out with you. Even if she would've never met Blu. You know why? Because of your personality. You might be a nice guy, but you lure girls into your trap of sorrow. You're a miserable bird, Joseph. To seek cheap thrills in females just to break their hearts? What is wrong with you? Now, stay here. I don't want you to go near them, or I will see to it you stay grounded permanently."

She turned around and started walking out of the club. Xavier could still hear her as she began to leave.

"I can't believe I thought you changed. Stupid me."

Xavier sighed.

"Xavier?" wondered Pedro.

"I need some air."

Xavier started to walk towards the back entrance of the club. Pedro watched the saddened bird.

"Uh, Pedro, what did I miss?" asked Nico, approaching him. "Where's Xavier going?"

Pedro shook his head.

"A whole lot of drama, Nico," he said and then repeated the sentence in a quieter voice. "A whole lot of drama."


	18. Believe Your Heart

Jewel hurried outside to see where Blu went. She looked in all directions, but she couldn't find him. He was a fast flyer. Jewel looked down and sighed. Tears dropped to the floor.

"It wasn't true," she whispered to herself. "It's not true. That video. It didn't tell the whole story…it didn't."

"Jewel?"

Jewel looked back to see Flor walking up to her. The two birds were under a lit lamppost near the street. Flor looked from side to side quickly.

"Did you find him?"

Jewel looked down.

"Sorry. That Joseph, or Xavier, or whatever he wants to call himself lied again. I guess some things never change."

There was silence for a moment between the two birds. Flor looked at the depressed Jewel.

"Jewel, I can always find him if you like."

Jewel shook her head.

"No, I can find him. Thank you though."

Flor watched as Jewel started walking along the street towards the beach. Flor wasn't going to give up so easily.

"But Jewel, listen-"

Jewel stopped and turned towards Flor with anger.

"No, you listen. Everything was fine until you met Blu. If you didn't meet Blu, none of this would've happened."

"Oh, so it's my fault you didn't put trust in Blu?"

Jewel's eyes widened, and she looked down. Flor walked up to her.

"Listen Jewel, I didn't know Blu didn't tell you about me. He talked about you all the time. He was like a lovesick puppy when he spoke of you. I couldn't interfere with that, and I knew I couldn't. He only agreed to the teachings because-"

"I know why, Flor. He just wanted to protect me on the life we would have together."

Jewel relaxed and looked at Flor.

"He probably flew away. If he did, I don't know where he went. Probably not to the sanctuary."

Flor thought about it. She smiled.

"I might know where. The statue."

"The Christ the Redeemer Statue?"

Flor nodded.

"Yes. Don't worry Jewel. If you like, I could fetch him."

Jewel smiled.

"Thank you, Flor…and sorry about snapping at you."

"Don't worry about it Jewel. Just focus on what you will say to Blu when I return with him."

Flor took off. Jewel watched as the Hyacinth Macaw disappeared from view. She smiled.

"Flor," she breathed.

Soon, she heard something land behind her. A black-winged Crested Eagle had landed behind Jewel. The eagle had white feathers all over her head and some white feathers in her front belly. Its talons seemed powerful enough to shred a baby monkey in pieces. This predator of birds had a yellow, sharp beak and darkened pupils.

"I saw you kind of sad, Dearie, and I couldn't help but ask if you're feeling alright."

Jewel shook her head, slightly in fear.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks."

The eagle smiled. Jewel didn't like the grin.

"Lying gets you nowhere. Now, I have met birds and helped them out before. If you don't want my help-"

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't need your help."

The eagle narrowed her eyes.

"What nerve! You must be Americanized, because you have the tempers of one."

Jewel shook her head.

"No?" grinned the eagle. "I guess then it's your boyfriend."

Jewel's eyes widened.

"How do you know about Blu?"

"My, my. Ask to many questions. The less you know; probably I wouldn't have to kill you."

The eagle smirked.

"But I am quite hungry for some Spix's Macaw."

Jewel gulped and turned around. She ran for her life. The eagle just shook her head in disappointment.

"I always like a good hunt, but not tonight."

The eagle slightly flew off the ground and headed for Jewel. Jewel glanced back to see the eagle coming at her. She flapped her wings in frantic, but her broken wing kept her grounded. The eagle swooped down and collected Jewel with her talons. Jewel screamed in horror as she was taken into the sky.

"Let go of me!"

"If I do that, you scramble on the street. I like to not pick up my meat in pieces."

Jewel started to squirm.

"Don't struggle, Dearie. You might cut yourself."

"I'm going to be eaten either way."

"Not now, Dearie."

Jewel relaxed. What did she mean by that? Could she be hunting Blu to? Jewel gasped at this realization and decided to keep quiet as the eagle flew towards the jungle.

* * *

><p>Blu sighed, looking down from the extended arms of the statue.<p>

"Jewel, she kissed Xavier," he spoke to himself. "What if…what if she's like her father. She inherited his genes. What if she did cheat on me?"

His voice settled down.

"Then what I did for her was pointless. I saved her life from the poachers. I took care of her. I…loved her. For what? Just to realized she's trading beak with Xavier. I'm about as worthless being alive than being dead."

Blu looked down again.

"Yep. A drop like this would kill me."

He exhaled one more time and closed his eyes.

"Well, goodbye world."

As he leaned off the edge of the arm and was about to fall, a bird tackled him to the concreted arm. Blu's eyes shot wide open to find Flor on top of him.

"Blu! What the hell are you thinking!"

"Flor," Blu whispered.

"Killing yourself doesn't solve anything."

"Expect the pain of a broken heart. Flor, if Jewel kissed Xavier, what else has she done? The bird I love might be a swinger."

Flor slapped Blu's face and grabbed his chest to shake him.

"Get a hold of yourself. It's not the end of the world."

Flor released him and got off of him.

"But it is for my world."

"Blu, you should know that Jewel is devastated right now."

"Right, because she kissed Xavier."

Flor shook her head.

"I highly doubt that."

Blu slowly got up.

"But Xavier is considered honest."

Flor blinked in disbelief and punched Blu's face. He was knocked to the ground. He rubbed his faced.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Blu, how can you consider him as being honest? I mean, didn't you hear about his and my past. Or did you forget?"

Blu remembered and sighed.

"But he wouldn't lie about this sort of thing."

Flor gave him a blank stare.

"Do you want me to punch you again?"

Blu shook his head. Flor relaxed.

"Listen, I know Joseph more than you. I dated the bird. The only thing he is good at is blackmailing so he can get his way. The way he was looking at Jewel… He wanted Jewel, and he was going to get her by any means necessary. For it to work, he would first have to break you and Jewel up. And it seems he will succeed if you don't hear your girlfriend's cries."

Blu thought about it.

"Maybe so, but that image was so real."

"Listen, you did want everyone else would do. They listened to their eyes. Tell me Blu. Do you believe Joseph?"

"I…I don't, but-"

"Not another word. The fact is your heart says no, but you still want to believe by what you saw. Love doesn't work like that, Blu. Follow your heart, and hear Jewel out. You owe her that much after the way you acted and making her cry."

Blu remained silent. After a few seconds, he sighed.

"You're right. You're totally right. I ignored Jewel's pleads."

He looked down towards the fruit market street.

"Let's just hope she's still there."

Flor smiled.

"C'mon. I'll lead the way, then I'll leave you two alone so you can make-up and kiss."

Blu slightly blushed. The two blue macaws flew off the statue and towards the direction of the club.


	19. Determined

Blu and Flor had arrived to the street Flor had last seen Jewel. Blu sighed.

"Oh, I've really done it now. She's not here."

Flor replied as she looked from side to side.

"Relax Blu. She's probably inside."

Her eyes caught something that seemed recently tossed and became trash. She faced Blu.

"Well, go inside and check. I'll wait out here."

Blu nodded.

"Okay."

Blu left Flor and walked inside the club. In the club, he noticed that there was a large group of birds gathered in the table area. The music had stopped playing, and the bartender stopped serving drinks. The large group was discussing something amongst themselves. Blu approached them.

"What's going on?"

The birds stopped and faced Blu.

"Oh, you're back," commented an Illiger's Macaw, also known as a Blue-Winged Macaw.

"Yeah," replied Blu unsurely. "I'm back. Why did the club stopped, uh, clubbing."

Blu thought about.

"Is it because what I did? Jewel, please come out. I'm sorry about what I did. I wasn't think-"

"Blu," interrupted Pedro, who was walking out of the group with Nico.

"Oh, Pedro and Nico. Uh, I'm a little confused what's going on."

"I think you'll want to sit down when you hear the news."

Blu's eyes widened. He had heard that expression before, and he knew it was always something bad. Blu stood sternly.

"That's alright Pedro," he answered in a more settle and serious voice. "Now, can you tell me where Jewel is?"

"Well, she's-" began Nico.

"She's gone," said a sobbing voice from the crowd.

Blu lifted his head towards the crowd and saw a small, green parrot walking towards him. The green parrot was identified as a Tepui Parrotlet. She looked up at Blu.

"I'm sorry."

"Why apologize? I'm at fault here."

The parrot shook her head.

"Not because of that."

She cleared her throat.

"I was walking out of the club and soon quickly hide myself in the shadows. I saw a big eagle. I don't know what kind, but I knew that it eats birds. It stood next to your girlfriend before chasing her down the street and taking her away to the jungle. I couldn't do..."

Tears dripped down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry."

Blu looked down at the floor. Jewel, his Jewel, had been taken away by this bird of prey. Blu lifted his head and nodded at the parrot.

"Thank you for telling me."

He turned around and started walking towards the exit. Pedro and Nico faced each other briefly. They flew over Blu and landed in front of him.

"Blu," addressed Nico, "you better not do what I think you're thinking on doing."

"Out of my way, Nico."

"But Blu," started Pedro. "It's suicide."

"Pedro's right," agreed Nico. "It is most likely that Jewel is…"

Nico looked down with a saddened face.

"I know, Nico," came Blu's gentle voice, "but I believe in my heart that Jewel's still alive. I won't give up on her easily. You two know that."

Nico sighed, remembering what they heard from birds released from the sanctuary as Blu and Jewel were still in there.

"You're right," said Nico.

He looked up.

"Well, it's time to kill some bird's butt."

"Yeah," said Pedro with determination.

"I thank you for supporting me, but I can't risk losing friends when it was my fault. Besides, I don't want you to get killed. I have to do this on my own."

Pedro and Nico looked down. They had heard Blu's determined and caring voice and were not going to disregard his wishes for his friends' safety. They moved aside and let Blu pass. Nico and Pedro watched Blu disappear from view. The Yellow Canary took off his green soda cap in respect. The Red-Crested Cardinal saluted. Pedro smiled.

"Good luck, Blu."

Blu walked away from the club and walked towards the lamppost. He saw Flor leaning against the thin-sheet metal lamppost that was painted brown. She was reading a piece of paper that had been crumbled up into a ball.

"Flor?"

Flor looked at him and repeated quickly want she read on the paper:

_From the heavens  
><em>_To the stars  
><em>_Down to Earth  
><em>_You appeared_

_The harp was strung  
><em>_A happy Tulio flew  
><em>_The birds sung  
><em>_All because of you_

_You walk in beauty  
><em>_To your delight  
><em>_Because birds know  
><em>_You represent light_

_The first time I saw you  
><em>_I had just come to Rio from a pet shop  
><em>_The first time I met you  
><em>_My heart just stopped_

_My eyes cried  
><em>_My head ached  
><em>_My wings shook  
><em>_My legs rattled_

_The first time we met  
><em>_It didn't go so well  
><em>_Since I was just a pet  
><em>_Trapped in his shell_

_But now, it's fine  
><em>_All is glowing  
><em>_For we shine  
><em>_Because our relationship is growing_

_In time, one wish comes from this loving fool  
><em>_For it is a wish that will change our lives that we will see  
><em>_Out of love, I ask this my Precious Jewel.  
><em>_Would you start a family with me?_

Flor handed the paper to Blu.

"Something like this; she would want to read."

Blu grabbed the very thin piece of blue paper and tucked it under his wing, keeping it in place by using a blue rubber band. He had the rubber band on the whole night, but it was invisible to everyone since the color matched his feathers. It was also covered by his feathers, making it seem nothing was there.

"Thanks, Flor."

Flor looked at Blu with widened eyes.

"So, what will you do?"

Blu looked curiously at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm no idiot. Jewel isn't there, is she?"

Blu shook his head.

"Well, then. We'll split up to find her faster. She shouldn't have gone far, with her wing broken and all."

"It's not that easy, Flor. She's... She has been taken by an eagle."

Flor gasped.

"That's horrible. Blu, we have to save her."

"You believe she's still alive too?"

"She is a strong bird. I'm pretty confident she's alive, but we still need to hurry."

"No Flor. I want you to stay here."

Flor shook her head.

"You can't expect me to stay-"

"Listen, Flor. It's my fault that Jewel got kidnapped. If I didn't start arguing with her…"

Blu sighed.

"I have to fix it on my own."

"But Blu."

Blu smirked.

"Think of it as the final exam of your teachings."

Flor stopped talking and watched as Blu took off in front of her. She watched Blu become a blue spec in the starry sky. She sighed and went back into the club.

A brownish Chaco Chachalaca had been watching the two macaws' conversation from the safety of a nearby rooftop. Xavier sighed.

"It never meant to happen this way."

He flew away towards the beach to hide from society as the unwanted bird.

* * *

><p>Jewel was thrown against a tree's truck. The pain of her back did not go unnoticed, but she didn't complain. She managed to look down from the branch. It was too high of a jump to survive from. She then heard footsteps. She looked into the eyes of the Crested Eagle.<p>

"Just eat me and get it over with."

"Eat you? It seems you've already given up, child."

"I haven't," panted Jewel, narrowing her eyes even further. "It's just that my chances are slim. My wing is broken, and you purposely injured my back. Just do it."

"In time, Dearie. You shouldn't rush into your death."

Jewel relaxed a bit, but she kept her stern face.

"Then why keep me alive?"

"I already answered that. I want you and your boyfriend."

"Keep your talons off of him!"

The eagle smirked wickedly.

"I'm afraid that can't be done. See, I've been waiting for you two. Spix's Macaws are a rare delicacy."

Jewel growled under her beak.

"Temper, Dearie. Didn't your mother ever teach you good manners?"

"Of course she did, but not to low-lives as yourself."

"Low-lives," growled the eagle briefly before her voice settled down. "Well, it doesn't matter. As soon as your boyfriend comes, you two will be forever in my thoughts and belly."

Jewel looked down.

"You know, I didn't expect there to be two Spix's Macaws. This just makes my night. Probably I will not have to kill that bird after all. Then again, he did lie to me that there was only one macaw."

"Wait. Someone told you about us?"

"Well, how else would I know where to pick you up? It's all thanks to the brown-feathered crybaby. From what I heard, I think he calls himself Xavier."


	20. Survival Part I

Under the starry night in the jungle, an eagle looked around from the branch. After a few seconds, she turned around and faced the broken-winged macaw. The blue bird had a snarling expression on her face. The eagle shook her head.

"Dearie, you shouldn't hold a grudge on me. Then again, I am about to eat you."

Jewel looked down and sighed, dropping her expression.

"It's not so much at you."

"Oh," said the eagle. "I think I know who then. That brown bird."

"I trusted Xavier. Flor was right about him. He's nothing more than a cheater. You said that he was about to be your meal, but he told you about Blu. He was meant to die, but he cheated on death."

The eagle's face softened. She walked up to Jewel and put a wing around her. Jewel stiffened.

"There, there. He did sell you out, but what makes you sure that he was the cause of your death?"

"He told you about us," said Jewel with a stern voice that hinted the eagle should know of this.

"Oh, yes," replied the eagle, not losing her settled, royalty-like voice, "but how long would you live for? A few weeks? Six months? A year at best? Dearie, I am the top of the food chain out here. When you live in my territory and you look appeasing, I will hunt you down. Probably when your boyfriend was out, looking for food, he probably wouldn't return from that flight. Have you ever thought that you were to die anyways if Xavier didn't tell me about you?"

The blue macaw looked down.

"But we would have a chance to escape."

The eagle smirked at first and then laughed for a few moments. She looked down at Jewel once she settled down.

"I love to hear a joke before I dine, which reminds me," she said, pulling her wing away from Jewel, "I've been waiting for a few hours now. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

The Crested Eagle then quickly pinned Jewel against the tree with her right talons wrapped around the macaw's neck.

"It seems that your boyfriend isn't coming. Oh well. I'll get him later. This talk has been swell, but let's get to dining."

"Let her go, Crazy Eagle."

Jewel had watched as Blu landed.

"Blu, don't. Just go."

"But Jewel-"

"Listen, she's going to-"

The eagle squeezed her throat.

"Now, now, Dearie. You shouldn't speak."

"Let her go," demanded Blu.

The eagle turned around to face Blu while she dangled Jewel off the branch.

"If I do that...well, you know what will happen."

Blu remained silent as he saw his girlfriend trying to squirm for life. Seeing her so helpless to cling onto life was something Blu never wanted to see again. He remembered about the plane. How she fell out with her broken wing, plummeting towards the ocean. He jumped down and rescued her, learning how to fly. Two miracles happened that day: he learned how to fly and he and they secured their relationship with a passionate kiss. However, things were different now. Instead of having the opportunity to save Jewel, there was none this time around. Even if the eagle let go of Jewel and he zoomed down to save her, the eagle will block him from her. He looked up at the eagle.

"Okay," he said with widened eyes of fear, "what do you want?"

The eagle smiled and brought Jewel towards the branch.

"Oh, you're a smart bird."

She released Jewel behind her, throwing her against the tree. Jewel slide down in pain. The eagle glanced over at Jewel.

"Sorry Dearie. My leg jerked a bit."

The eagle looked forward to hear Blu.

"So, any last words?"

"I love you Jewel," said Blu firmly.

Tears formed in Jewel's eyes. Hearing those words reminded her that it was going to be the last time. She held her good wing to her heart.

"I love you too Blu."

The eagle shook her head.

"Ah, so teary. True love. Oh well. Probably in the afterlife, you can be together as you watch me be satisfied by the meal I had."

"I'll make sure I'll haunt you," commented Blu.

The eagle smirked.

"Then let the haunting begin, starting with your death."

The eagle approached Blu at a rapid walking pace. Blu did nothing to defend himself. A foot came flying at him. He did move, but the eagle's right foot pinned him down. Unlike where the foot was wrapped around Jewel's neck, the foot rested on Blu's belly. It gave Blu the luxury to move his head around. He quickly reached for the eagle's left foot and snapped it with his beak. The eagle gave a short yell in pain, lifting her foot from Blu's belly. Blu jumped up. He hovered in front of the eagle and clawed her upper chest with his smaller talons. Enraged, the eagle took a step back and then tackled Blu down. Blu's body bashed the branch brutally. He slowly opened his eyes to see the eagle over him. She raised her talons and pierced Blu's chest with one of them. It luckily didn't kill him, but blood was slowly pouring out. The eagle formed a small smile of wickedness.

"I always like my meat on the bloody side. That's how I get my nutrients."

She wrapped her talons around Blu's neck and lifted it up.

"You won't get…away with this," panted Blu. "Others-they will…find out."

"You know, I like my food not to talk back before I eat it so…just shut it and die!"

The eagle lifted Blu's dangling head by his neck and repeatedly bashed his head against the branch. Jewel watched in horror as Blu's head was being batted against the hard bark. After four times, the eagle stopped.

"Mm… Are you dead yet?"

"Bite my blue, feathery butt," said a weak Blu.

The eagle sighed.

"Mm... Another beating should do it."

Suddenly, a blue bird appeared and wrapped its feet around the eagle, pulling it. Stunned, the eagle released Blu. It took a step back before losing its footing and falling down. The blue bird didn't allow the eagle to recover, so it fell to the floor of the jungle. Jewel peeked down to see the blue bird flying up and landing next to her.

"Flor," gasped Jewel. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Blu's backup."

Flor looked around and saw Blu lying on the branch. Jewel walked towards her boyfriend. Flor followed.

"Blu?" wondered Jewel, kneeling down.

"Je-Jewel," said Blu, opening his eyes.

Tears trickled down Jewel's cheeks.

"Oh, Blu. I'm glad you're still alive."

"But who-"

"Blu, don't speak."

Blu slowly looked towards where that voice came from and saw Flor.

"Flor. You saved me."

"For now. Listen, it's important we go."

"But the eagle. You killed it."

Flor shook her head.

"It only got knocked out. Who knows when it wakes up?"

"You're right," he replied, struggling to get up.

"Blu," said Jewel, "don't strain yourself."

Blu faced Jewel when he got to his knees.

"I'm fine Jewel," he lied, getting completely up.

"Can you fly?" asked Flor.

Blu flapped his wings and hovered in front of the girls.

"Yeah."

Jewel wasn't convinced.

"But Blu-"

"I am fine Jewel. Watch."

He flew away from the branch, but he didn't get far. He glided down to the floor and slightly skidded on his belly for a land. Flor shook her head. She flew above Jewel to grab her and went down to see Blu's condition. After the landing, Jewel walked over and lifted one of Blu's wings and saw the stab to the chest. Blood was slowly dripping out.

"Oh, Blu," she simply said.

Flor walked up to Blu's other side and faced Jewel.

"Jewel," said Flor. "It looks like we have to walk back to Rio. Only that Tulio doctor knows how to mend to this wound."

"Flor, how do you know Tulio?"

"I was in that sanctuary myself, but that's for another time. Right now, we need to make sure Blu gets there."

Her sight descended towards Blu.

"Blu, can you stand?"

Blu nodded and slowly rose to his feet. He hunched down, as if he was going to fall again.

"Jewel. Come to this side quickly."

Jewel rushed over. Flor positioned her next to Blu and put his wing over her shoulders and neck. Jewel's good wing wrapped around Blu's waist.

"There," said Flor. "It'll be easier to make sure he doesn't lose focus like this."

"Blu, can you manage?" asked Jewel.

"Yeah," said Blu quickly. "You know what this reminds me of? When we were chained together, running from the poachers, we ran together in harmony as I lead. Heh. Well, I guess you're doing the leading now."

Jewel smiled.

"Well, c'mon Blu. Let's go."

Jewel and Blu started walking. Soon, Jewel felt something wrong. She turned around with Blu to see Flor staring at the eagle.

"Flor?"

"It's about to wake up soon."

The three macaws soon saw the head slowly stirring from the eagle's slumber.

"It's-it's too early."

"Jewel," said Flor firmly, focusing on the eagle. "Take Blu and get out of here. I'll try my best to give you more time."

"But Flor-"

"Jewel, the time of arguing is done. Take Blu and leave the jungle."

Jewel's eyes widened.

"And don't worry," continued Flor. "I'll see you at the sanctuary. Now, go."

Jewel understood. She turned around and disappeared into the jungle with Blu. Flor smiled as the eagle opened its eyes.

Blu, thank you for everything. Be safe, Blu Bird.

Flor hovered up off the ground with her wings and dashed at the newly standing eagle.


	21. Survival Part II

Jewel relaxed her running pace. She, while still holding Blu, had made to some part of the jungle. The trees mostly covered the view of the sky, but a few feet out, the moonlight reflected off the ground. Jewel was able to peek through the trees by moving her head and saw that the ground the moonlight reflected on was part of a cliff. In fact, she saw more trees and the city of Rio below in the distance. Then she remembered. It was the cliff Rafael tried to give Blu flying lessons from. She put down Blu so he leant against a rock. He looked at her.

"Jewel, why did we stop?"

"To stop your bleeding," she answered, looking for a leaf and a vine. "I think you lost too much blood, Blu."

Blu shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

Jewel wasn't convinced.

"Blu, don't lie to me," she said in a settled voice.

Blu was about to say something, but he figured not to. He sighed and said something else.

"So, where are we?"

Jewel walked over to Blu with a leaf and a vine with decent length. She lifted his wing and pressed the leaf against Blu's wound. She held it in place with her broken wing.

"Jewel, don't use your-"

"It's fine," she assured, wrapping the vine around his chest to keep the leaf in place. "Blu, do you remember this place?"

Blu looked around to observe the scenery. There were trees, bushes, vines, and a few spots were the moonlight leaked through. He faced Jewel.

"Should I?"

"Here, I'll help. You remember Rafael's flying lessons?"

"Yeah? Well, kind of. After that landing, most of the flying lesson was just-a blur."

Jewel smiled.

"Oh, Blu."

She sat down next to him and rested her good wing on his right wing.

"Well, this is where we walked through to get to the cliff. I saw it in the distance."

"But how do you know?" he asked and ten took a short pause. "To me, it's all the same."

"Well, once we're out here, you'll understand."

Blu faced Jewel in questioned.

"Jewel, you still want to live here?"

Jewel nodded.

"Yes."

"But-we were almost killed."

"I think there's something that Americans say: there's no place like home. The jungle can be a dangerous place, but…it's my home."

Blu looked out towards the jungle. Quiet; mysterious; deadly. A word like home was not his best description for the jungle. But Jewel… He couldn't leave her. He loved her too much. He just didn't love the jungle.

"Blu?"

Blu looked back at Jewel.

"How's your wound?"

"It's doing better, thanks to you," smiled Blu.

She let out a breath of relief and rested her head against his head.

"I'm glad."

Blu smiled and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. It didn't last forever though. Jewel lifted her head after a few moments and stood up.

"Well, we better keep moving."

Blu wanted to say no, but she was right. They were being timed. His wound was prone for infection or blood loss. If they were too far from Tulio for a while, the blue bird could die. He didn't want that. He reached for Jewel's helping wing and grabbed it. Jewel put a wing over her shoulders to support his standing. However, something was heard. They looked at the direction they came from and looked to the sky. Clouds were getting darker now. It seemed a morning night storm was upon them. They noticed something coming from the sky at them. It smacked the ground at full force. Thunder soon was heard. Flashes of thunder helped see the view in front of them. Their eyes widened as they realized it was a bird.

"Flor?" wondered Jewel nervously.

Soon, another came down and landed behind Flor. Jewel gasped as the eagle, somewhat beaten, grinned wickedly.

"Hello, my meal."

"You-" started Blu, "you're still alive?"

"Of course I am. What? You honestly thought I would lose? How absurd."

The Crested Eagle looked down at Flor and shook her head in disappointment.

"She did give me a good fight, but… Oh, well. She had to be the hero. Tis a shame."

"You monster!" sneered Blu.

"Honey, don't blame me. It's life."

The eagle wrapped her right talons around the corpse's neck.

"You see, out here in the jungle, only the toughest survive. It is the law of the jungle. It has been like so even before you or I was born. Do not blame me for the girl's death. I was just trying to survive."

Blu narrowed his eyes in frustration. She was right though. It was the way nature worked. However, the death of Flor was just too cruel. She had helped him in any way possible, and her reward for her efforts was death. Was this life? To just do your best and then die? The eagle picked up the body and threw it towards the macaw couple. It rolled once on the ground before stopping near them. Another lighting of thunder appeared, and then came the rain. The eagle briefly looked up and then faced Blu and Jewel.

"Wet food is really not my style, but I am famished."

The eagle started walking towards them. Jewel and Blu glanced at the body once more and then took off running. They ran out of the trees and started running along the cliff. It abruptly ended as they reached a ledge too high to jump from. Jewel tried to look for a new path, but the eagle caught up to them and cornered the couple.

"Now, Dearie, step away from the edge. I rather not pick scattered pieces of you."

Jewel panicked, frantically looking for a chance to escape. She then felt Blu's wing moving off her shoulders. She faced Blu. Wordlessly, he walked up in front of her and faced the eagle.

"Well," grinned the eagle, "this is interesting. Looks like the blue knight wants another beating."

"Blu, don't."

Without looking back at Jewel, he replied, "Jewel, get out of here."

"No!" cried Jewel. "I won't leave you."

"We don't have time for this. Just go!"

"I think not, Romeo," said the eagle.

The eagle came at Blu with full force. She pinned the bird down, but she made the mistake again of not keeping him down by his neck. He bit her leg and pushed himself up. While she was momentarily vulnerable, he clawed her chest. This time, it was closer to her heart. She flinched in the sting, but she didn't allow Blu to strike her down. She noticed Jewel was now beginning to escape. She used full force and grabbed Blu's right wing with her right foot. She hovered briefly off the ground to grab the same wing with her left foot and snapped it. She threw Blu aside.

"I'll deal with you later."

Blu managed to see the eagle take off for his girlfriend. He weakly extended his good wing out.

"Jewel," he breathed weakly.

The running Jewel pressed on. She glanced back to see the eagle catching up to her. She looked forward and ran faster. It was pointless though. The eagle had flown over her and landed in front of her. Jewel came to a halt. The skies flashed white with thunder as rain continued to fall. The eagle grinned.

"Looks like your time is up, Dearie."

Jewel took a step back in fright.

"No. It wasn't supposed to end like this!"

The eagle shook his head in disapproval.

"What did you think? That you were to live happily ever after with your future mate? Ha! Life is not a Disney fairy tale. There is no princess. There is no prince. There is no castle. There is no happy ending."

"You're wrong," said Jewel, shaking her head in disagreement. "There is happiness in life."

"Well, probably. I'll be happy after my meal and you- Oh, that's right. You'll be dead. Life is a two-way street. For one's happiness, one has to be sad."

"Not all the time!"

"Well, I would love to continue to chat, but I need to survive."

The eagle reached out for Jewel. Jewel closed her eyes to await death…but it never came. She opened one of her eyes and then both when she gasped. Another bird had wrapped both of its feet around the eagle's neck. The eagle frantically tried to get it off by using her wings, but the bird was too strong and didn't allow it.

"You bitch! You killed Flor!"

"So?" questioned the eagle, finally grabbing the bird's tail feather with her wing.

"Xavier," breathed Jewel.

"I won't let you take another life!"

"How noble of you, but," said the eagle, grabbing his neck with her other wing, "you'll be seeing her shortly."

"I know," he breathed.

The eagle was surprised on what he said. Jewel was startled on what Xavier said. Why would he say that? Soon, her question was answered. Xavier used all his strength to pick up the eagle. The eagle squirmed to break free, but Xavier didn't budge as the wing around his neck tighten up. Xavier briefly looked at Jewel and smiled. Jewel's eyes widened as she realized what he planned to do. He quickly flew off the cliff's edge with the eagle still in his clutches. Jewel saw as he abruptly started to head-dive rapidly from the sky towards the lower part of the jungle. The eagle struggled to break free.

"You know that we're going to die at this speed. Do you really want to give up your life so easily?"

"I cannot forgive you on killing Flor. Besides…I was meant to die the day I met you."

Jewel looked down from the cliff as Xavier and the eagle disappeared into the jungle. A bang was faintly heard, as if something with great speed smashed against a rock. A few birds in that area were startled by the sound and either began squawking and chirping or just flying away. The rain settled down and stopped. A tear escaped Jewel's eye and then a whisper from her beak.

"Xavier…thank you."

Jewel looked back and finally spotted Blu on the ground.

"Blu," she breathed and starting running towards him.

Blu lifted his head again and weakly saw Jewel coming towards him. He smiled. Jewel slowed down as she neared him and got to her knees. She caressed his head with her wing.

"Jewel," he breathed, closing his eyes briefly. "You're safe."

"Blu."

"What happened to the eagle?"

"Xavier saved me."

"What? He's-he's here."

Jewel shook her head as her eyes glittered with water. She whipped her eyes.

"Not anymore."

Blu understood and slowly tried to stand. Jewel supported him from his side that had the good wing. She put his wing over her shoulders, but Blu moved his wing away.

"Blu, you-"

"Jewel, I can manage."

Blu slowly walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He sighed. He turned back to Jewel and walked up to her.

"Let's get back to the sanctuary."

Jewel nodded, and they started walking along the cliff. Soon, the skies started to clear up. The moonlight shined down through two holes in the clouds for a moment or two. One ray of moonlight beamed down to some area in the lower part of the jungle, and the other ray lighted the area where Flor's body rested. Blu looked up at the sky as they walked. He saw a very bright star through each of the holes in the clouds. Blu smiled.

At least they're together again. Flor; Xavier. Thank you for everything.


	22. R & R

Tulio pulled up in his yellow Jeep the next morning. He had bought a new one after getting Jewel and Blu back to the sanctuary safely. He pulled up to the dirt area he parked on and stopped. He got out, closing the door behind him, and started walking to the two concrete steps that lead to the entrance. He looked up towards the rising sun and smiled.

"Another day," he breathed. "Ah, the morning's perfect."

He walked up to the entrance, humming. He unlocked the door that led to the bird nursing room and pushed the door opened. He stood in astonishment as the chaos unfolded in front of him. His morning aides were frantically rushing back and forth, getting supplies for medical needs and then disappearing briefly into the laboratory room. The birds, even though he didn't hear it outside, flapped their wings in frenzy and were making noises. Luckily, they were all in their cages. Tulio saw Rosa rummaging through the medical cabinet on the wall. He called out to her, walking quickly towards her.

"Rosa, what's going-"

"It's Blu. He's dying."

Tulio's eyes widened.

"Is he in the laboratory?"

Rosa nodded. Tulio took off to the laboratory and pushed the gray door to it open. It was a standardized lab with a very large table in the center of it. It was where he would inspect Jewel's wing. A graduate male intern was hovering over the laying Blu, panicking. The Spanish student scratched his head frantically with both hands.

"Salazar."

Salazar looked towards his employer and tensed his fearful face expression.

"I am sorry, Dr. Tulio," he blurted out. "I failed! I'm trying to save him but-"

"Can you move aside?" asked Tulio politely.

The intern obeyed. Tulio walked up to Blu and examined him. He noticed the wound. He faced Salazar.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I don't know. We just came here and saw Jewel and Blu outside."

"Where is Jewel now?"

"In the aviary, resting. We had to sedate her so she wouldn't move her wing. We feared seeing Blu struggle would agitate her and would put her broken wing back for a week more."

"Good. You did a fine job."

Salazar sighed.

"If I did my job right, I would've also saved Blu."

Tulio faced the wounded bird and looked back at Salazar. He smiled.

"He's fine. You have nothing to worry about."

By this time, Rosa walked into the lab.

"But-but the blood…" started Salazar.

"Dried up. I say about two hours ago. Just give him a shot of vitamins, hand-wash his wings carefully, patch up the wound, and put him in the aviary… Well, I think I know what I'm going to teach you today. I need some coffee."

Tulio exited the room through another door that lead to the hallway. Rosa and Salazar looked at each other and dropped their heads in relief. They started to follow Tulio's instructions and prepped Blu up for the aviary.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed. Blu lazily opened his eyes. He tilted his head back and forth, as if he was recuperating from a massive migraine. He noticed that he was in the den. He could tell that it was fake by how smooth the wooden floor was. This meant he was in the aviary. He rose to his feet and looked around the den after his eyes adjusted properly.<p>

Jewel's not here, he thought. But she was with me before I blacked out. What-what could have happened to her?

Blu walked to the entrance and peeked through the large hole. He looked down at the floor.

"She's not down on the ground."

Moments later, he was playfully tackled by something and pinned down by something. He looked up to see Jewel's beak touching his beak in an exquisite kiss. He closed his eyes, savoring the kiss. Their tongues swirled around playfully with each other, touching from time to time. Jewel parted from the kiss and got off him. Blu got to his feet and faced Jewel.

"Jewel, you're okay, and you can fly…and my wing hurts."

"Of course I am. I was more worried about you, Blu."

Jewel sighed.

"When we got here, you passed out. I…I was so scared that you were gone. The aides came to the rescue, but they gave me some medicine to make me pass out. I woke up to see you sleeping by my side in the den. I-I was so overjoyed. My Blu, you were alive. While you were asleep, Tulio inspected my wing. By some miracle, it healed. Tulio doesn't know why, but no one is always right, He gave me the okay to fly, which…"

Jewel sighed in happiness.

"Ah, you being alive and me being able to fly. A good morning."

Blu sighed.

"Not after a terrible night."

Jewel's excitement dwindled down.

"Flor and Xavier," mentioned Blu. "They gave their lives so we could live."

Jewel raised her wing and placed it on her heart.

"They… Their… I don't know what to say. I'm very grateful towards them. I… I think they wanted to save us. Flor was always a helpful bird. You know better than me, Blu, but the short time I spent with her, I knew she was a caring bird. She cared about you, me, and Xavier."

"Xavier? After he cheated on her?"

"But that's just it Blu. Xavier cheated on Flor, meaning she still had feelings for him. Did you notice Flor when Xavier interrupted us? The way she looked at him… She claimed she wasn't in love with him, but I think if Xavier apologized greatly, then she would love him again."

"Very greatly," said Blu. "I mean what if I cheated on you, Jewel."

Jewel narrowed her eyes at Blu. After an awkward moment of silent, Blu nervously tapped his wingtips.

"Hypothetically speaking, of course. I mean if he cheated on her, then his love was her wasn't that strong."

"We all make mistakes, Blu, like you did with your supposed hypothet-whatever statement right now. When Xavier came out of nowhere to kill that eagle, he wasn't rescuing me. He was avenging Flor. Probably he thought the best way to kill the eagle was to take his life with the eagle's life."

"Yeah, that's true. They will be in my heart for what they did to protect us. They were more than friends to us. To me, it felt like having a mom and dad to protect us. I am so…"

Blu's eyes began to glister with tears forming. Jewel smiled warmly and hugged Blu. She felt a tear drop on her feathers.

"So very grateful."

"I know. I am too, Blu."

Blu's cry extended. Jewel tried her best to comfort him.

"I know," she said, patting him on the back. "Blu, I miss them too."

"My…my wing."

Jewel let go of the embrace and faced Blu.

"Oh, sorry. Wait. That's why you were crying?"

"For both," recovered Blu. "Why does my wing hurt?"

"Oh, it's just a sprain wing."

"It must be from the fight. I thought she broke it. Luckily, it's a sprain…but that means I can't fly."

Jewel half-closed her eyes.

"Oh, relax Blu. It's not like you're out for two weeks. You'll be fine in three days."

Blu was about to say something, but he decided to drop it. It might've offended Jewel. He thought of something else; something he had thought about when they were about to die.

"Jewel? Do you still want to live in the jungle?"

Jewel smiled.

"Of course."

"Even after all of this?"

"Blu, it's my home."

"But the dangers."

"No home is perfect, but it is still home. Besides, I doubt we'll see another one of those eagles anytime soon."

"But-"

"Blu, it is my home," she said and then grabbed his good wing. "And it is your home too. I hoped Flor taught you well. We all fear about tomorrow, but we can never predict it. Sure, there are bad days, but remember the good ones too. When you first stepped in the jungle, it was a good night. Nothing bad happened."

"Except for the spider on my back."

"I told you it was a leaf."

"It felt like an arachnid."

"A what? …Just, uh, listen. Remember the next day after that night?"

"Yeah. We were attacked by torturing toucans."

"Well, if you weren't attack, we would've never found Rafael, and you wouldn't experience the cool feeling you get being in the sky."

Blu thought about it.

"True."

"Blu, I'm pretty sure you're ready. I know Flor taught you well."

Jewel tightened her grip on Blu's wing. He smiled.

"And I'll be there too."

"Yeah," Blu said. "You're right, Jewel. We don't know about tomorrow, but as long as we face the world together, I have nothing to fear. Flor and Xavier took their lives so we could live. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want us to live in a cage for the rest of our lives."

"I wouldn't want that," chuckled Jewel.

She got closer to Blu and rested her head on his chest.

"Hopefully you make a fast recovery."

"I do too."

He looked outside through the entrance of the den. He smiled.

"I want to start living."


	23. A Month After Ending

"Now where was that tree?"

Blu flew around the jungle, searching for breakfast. The morning breeze provided him lift as he flew. The jungle, new to him, was a sight to behold. Blu had never truly understood why Jewel didn't want to leave the jungle. He understood why. Though it was a danger to most, it wasn't any different from the town he and Linda left behind. As long as he could react to a situation, he and Jewel would be fine. He had Flor to thank for that.

It had only been a month since Blu and Jewel left the sanctuary. Blu had led Jewel to the den he and Flor had found and stayed in during that storm. She immediately fell in love with it. She said it would be a perfect place to set the nest, which Blu blushed shortly after she said that. During the recovery for Blu, their relationship grew stronger. Blu had realized after saving Jewel from the eagle that it was silly to think that Jewel would leave his side. Of course, he loved her, but did she show the same love back? His question was answered as Jewel took care of him as he did with her. Why he would think that? He didn't really know reflecting back on it, but thanks to the first encounter with Flor, that was just a drifting memory.

Of course, when they had finished the nest, they shared a night of intimacy. They ended their teen relationship and entered into something more internal. They were now mates for life. When one would hear the expression 'for life', a simpleton would find it weird that something could really exist for a lifetime. But it could happen. For Blu, it did. If he was immortal, he would spend an eternity with Jewel and would never get bored.

Blu smiled as he landed on a branch. He looked towards a hanging branch near him, decorated with some green leaves. It bared a fruit. He smiled.

"Ah, found it. And it's ready too."

He plucked the fruit by clipping the stem of the branch and started to fly back with the mango.

A few things had happened during their close-to-be four weeks in the jungle. Jewel had laid a clutch of three eggs two days after their romantic night. Blu had returned from getting food one day when he saw Jewel's stressful face. She told him it was time, and then she lashed at him for being late. She had wanted Blu to be next to her as she laid the eggs, but she had been waiting for a good thirty minutes. Blu tried to apologize, but he was cut short by Jewel calling him over to comfort her as she laid the eggs. Of course, he remembered it well. He still felt the sting of that slap every time he looked at the eggs.

"_It's time Blu," said Jewel, sitting in the nest. Then her expression changed. "Where were you?"_

_Blu let go of the stem of the mango._

"_Getting breakfast," he gulped._

_He had endured Jewel's mood swings for the past two days, but this was starting off to be the worst one. For the fourth time in his life, he thanked himself he wasn't human._

"_Just get over here," snapped Jewel._

_Blu obeyed and quickly waddled to her side. He stood with a questioning face._

"_Uh, what do I do?"_

_Jewel, with her straining face, narrowed her eyes at Blu. He gulped._

"_Uh…" started Blu. "I know."_

_Blu grabbed his mate's wing and panted it._

"_There, there. You'll get through this."_

_Jewel's wing curled around Blu's wing rather tight. Blu's eyes widened as he felt the crushing pain on his wing._

"_Jewel…Honey? You're crushing my wing."_

"_I think one is about to come out."_

"_Je-Jewel?"_

_The pain escalated as Blu was slowly brought to his knees._

"_Jewel, my-my wing."_

"_After this, I'm going to take a bath."_

"_Jewel!"_

"_What!" Jewel snapped at Blu. "Blu, what are you doing on the floor?"_

"_Yo-you're crushing m-my w-wing."_

_Jewel quickly let go of Blu's wing. He got to his feet and faced his mate._

"_Does it hurt that much?"_

_Jewel narrowed her eyes. Blu flinched at the sight of the cold and angry stare. He tapped his wingtips nervously._

"_I-I was just asking."_

"_I need to re-mind myself to sl-slap you after th-this, b-but I think on-one is com-coming."_

_A few moments later, a white egg appeared. Two more quickly followed in suit. Jewel walked off the nest. Blu was given the chance to marvel at the eggs, his eggs. He faced Jewel, but before he spoke, he was slapped across the face._

"_Ow! What was that for?"_

"_Does it hurt that much?" Jewel asked in an annoyed tone._

_Blu rubbed his cheek._

"_Oh…that. Was it the wrong thing to say?"_

"_Blu, you don't ask your mate does it hurt when she's laying eggs."_

"_Oh. I'm sorry. It-it was the first thing I could think of. I've never seen or done this before."_

_Jewel huffed._

"_Well, hopefully on the second round, you don't say that."_

_Blu gulped, ducking his neck in astonishment._

"_Se-second round? But-but-"_

"_Relax, Blu. Not anytime soon."_

_Jewel sighed and faced the eggs. She knelt down to observe them closer. A smile crept across her face._

"_That's a relief. They all seem okay."_

_Jewel rose to her feet and wrapped a wing around her mate._

"_Oh, Blu, isn't this exciting? We're going to be parents soon."_

_Blu smiled. He glanced at Jewel and rubbed his cheek against her cheek. Jewel kept her smile._

"_Very," Blu whispered loudly._

That all happened about four weeks ago. Other news told of Eva and Rafael having a new daughter, Pedro and Nico starting their own club, and Tulio and Linda officially getting married. Of course, Jewel and Blu couldn't see these things happen when they did. They were preoccupied taking care of the eggs. Jewel would be warming the eggs as Blu went out to look for food or patrolled the area for any threats. Of course, the first three days were a living nightmare since Jewel needed a lot of food to recover from laying the eggs. After that, it was smooth sailing with some thunderstorms once in a while.

Blu landed on the branch of his home. He walked across it and entered the tree den. Jewel was in the corner of the den, but what was strange was that she was off the nest. She was staring at the eggs contently. Blu placed the mango down and walked over to where Jewel stood. Jewel looked back at him as he approached her.

"There you are, Blu," she said happily, "or should I say Papa?"

"Papa? But the eggs…"

Blu's eyes widened.

"Blu, they're hatching. Watch with me."

Blu looked at the eggs and watched the miracle of birth unfold in front of his eyes. He saw that all three were moving slightly. One of the eggs soon cracked. Blu focused on it as something struggled to escape. Blu faced Jewel.

"Should we help them?"

"No. They're strong enough."

Blu looked back at the pierced egg. The eggshell finally broke. Out crawled a chick, that didn't look like a brilliant blue bird. It was almost featherless, with white things that looked like symmetrically misplaced fur.

"Is…is that our chick?"

Jewel nodded.

"But it looks different."

"Don't worry, Blu. It will grow into a blue bird."

"Jewel, how do you know?"

"Motherly instincts."

Blu noticed that the other two eggs had been pierced. Soon, two more chicks appeared. Jewel smiled.

"Aw, Blu. Two boys and one girl."

Blu was going to ask how Jewel knew, but he figured it was just instinct. He smiled.

"Yep. Our new family."

Jewel smiled at his words and rested her head against his shoulder.

"So, what do you think? What should we name them?"

Blu grinned.

"Jewel, I think you know. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them."

"Blu, you still remember?"

"Of course. They gave their lives to protect us. If they didn't, these chicks, and we, wouldn't be here."

Jewel blinked, remembering the sacrifices made so Blu and she could live.

"Yeah, you're right, Blu. And it fits good. Two boys and one girl."

"Yep... Oh, and it's well, Jewel, not good."

Jewel smirked.

"Nothing gets by you when it comes to saying the correct words."

Blu chuckled.

"Yep. A nerd bird can get carried away sometimes."

Jewel sighed in content.

"But I'm glad I'm with one."

Blu smiled and faced the chicks.

"Flor, Xavier, and Joseph. One day, when they're old enough, we need to tell them about them and what they did for us."

"Yeah," said Jewel. "That way, they can learn where their names came from."

"So, Jewel? Are you ready for the next chapter of our lives?"

Jewel looked up at Blu.

"As long as you and the chicks are always there."

Blu smiled and kissed Jewel.

So, today marked a new stage in his life. He went from single nerd to father and mate. If it wasn't for Tulio, he wouldn't have met Jewel. If it weren't for the poachers, their relationship wouldn't have grown. And if it wasn't for Flor and Xavier, they wouldn't have lived to see this day. Up high in the sky, two birds, once bounded to Earth, looked down at Blu's den and smiled in blissfulness as Blu and Jewel celebrated the start of a new life with their chicks.


End file.
